You Found Me
by wintersayshi
Summary: Did Nick find Dr. Savannah Wilde beautiful when they had first met? Yes. Did he think that she was oddly interesting not to mention funny? Certainly. But falling in love with her was not something he expected or realize the impact it would have... Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas was commonly known as 'Sin City' as it was a grown person's playground, it was a place where practically anything could happened and you would never be short of finding entertainment no matter where abouts you were. Not to mention trouble which is what kept Nick Stokes in a job and he had not long just come off a shift but instead of heading straight home to catch some sleep Nick had gone out with the rest of his team for some breakfast. The rest of the team had left moments ago but Nick had stayed behind in order to take care of the bill. After coming off a long shift the team had gone to the diner to have breakfast together before they all went home to get some well-needed and deserved rest before their next shift. After steeling the bill all Nick wanted to do was go home and sleep but after the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast that he just had, Nick figured it was best to hit the gym first and then go home and then rest. But as Nick thought about it as he left the diner, he figured that he would forgo the gym and head straight home given how tired he was, his shift seemed to drag on endlessly tonight especially when it came to the scene he and Greg had been processing. The two of them had been called to a store robbery where the cashier along with the two customers had been killed in the middle of the robbery. The scene was real messy one, gun shots everywhere which lead to there being spillages of milk being mixed together with milk amongst other things.

The scene had been a real doozy and it had taken Nick and Greg about two hours to gather all the evidence, take photos and do a sketch of the scene. Nick had found it to be rather long and tiring but he did feel for the guys who did the crime scene clean up as it was going to take some time to clean up. But the money was probably good enough that it would be worth for them although not for Nick. Whilst his salary wasn't the most impressive, even after all these years and everything that had happened he still enjoyed his job. Caught up in his thoughts about his crime scene as he walked towards his car, Nick failed to notice the woman walking towards him and so he accidently walked into her. Despite the fact that he hadn't been paying attention when he had walked into her, Nick quickly reacted to the situation by grabbing the woman's hand and preventing her from falling by pulling her towards him. Unfortunately her handbag and the brown paper bag she was carrying didn't quite make it.

"Nice save cowboy." The woman quietly chuckled and Nick smiled at the woman in a rather bashful manner as he let go of her hand, she was clearly impressed by his heroic save of her despite the fact that it was his fault that she had almost fell to the curb.

"I am really sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going Are you okay? Nick began as he bent down to gather up the woman's belongings, which he inadvertently spilled one of which was the brown bag which seemed to contained about at least third off lollipops. As Nick began to start putting the lollipops back in the brown bag he became aware that the woman had bent down too and was kneeling right in front of him.

"First thing you can do is stop calling me ma'am, because nobody has ever called me that before and I'm rather hoping they don't call me that for at least another thirty years until I'm old enough to be addressed as ma'am." The woman quipped as she caught Nick's eyes and he was kind of taken aback by them as this woman had the most hauntingly beautiful pale blue eyes that Nick had ever seen and this seemed to contrast with her dark hair and pale skin. She was certainly very attractive with her soft features and the pink lips that curved into a smile when she noticed that he was still staring at her and Nick couldn't help but smile back as she started to gather up some of the remaining lollipops. So far she was defiantly the highlight of his day.

"So what should I call you instead of ma'am?" Nick questioned as he figured the least he could do was get her name after all the trouble that he had caused her. Nick wanted to be able to apologize again and be able to add a name into it to make it more sincere.

"Try Savannah as that tends to work pretty much most of the time."

"Savannah. It's a beautiful name which seems to suit a very beautiful women." Nick stated trying his luck and apparently it seemed to work as yet again Savannah laughed in amusement.

"Why thank you, I'll be sure to pass that compliment along to my mother the next time I speak to her." Savannah replied in a warm manner as they had finally picked up all the lollipops and put them back in the bag. Nick quickly stood up first and offered his hand to Savannah as helping her up was the least he could do after he had almost knocked her down. Savannah waited a moment to pick up her handbag before she took Nick's hand and allowed him to help her up and as he did Nick couldn't help but take note of Savannah's hands, which seemed pretty small in his. Once Savannah was up, it took a moment before she removed her hand from Nick's own but he didn't focus on that for too long as he was too caught up in Savannah grinning at him. "Now that you know my name I think it's only fair that I learn yours? I can't keep calling you cowboy."

"My name could be cowboy, you never know." Nick quipped in a teasing manner.

"Well I'm hoping that it's not cowboy but if it is who am I to judge? It would certainly be one I haven't heard before. Kind of like that kid called Apple, so what is it? Cowboy or not cowboy?" Savannah questioned

"It's Nick, unfortunately it's not as interesting as cowboy."

"I don't know about that as all names have a meaning and a reason behind them, just because some names aren't bizarre unique names that no one has really used before it doesn't make them boring or uninteresting." Savannah pointed out as Nick had to admit that he liked her way of thinking, she didn't see things from a normal perspective. Savannah didn't call his name common, she just said that it wasn't interesting in it's own individual way. Nick had never heard something like that before.

"Savannah can I ask you question?"

"Sure I think we're kind of part the idle small talk so shot cowboy, although just to clarify I don't mean literally." Savannah commented as she idly glanced down at Nick's gun.

"I'm curious, what's with the bag full of lollipops." Nick questioned, as it wasn't everyday that he bumped into a stunningly beautiful woman who he discovered was funny and quite interesting after knocking her bag full of lollipops to the floor. Nick was interested as to why she had so many on her as off the top of his head he couldn't remember ever seeing something like this. If he did it was possible he would remember as this was Vegas and anything was possible in this town, Nick would known given the things he had seen in his line of work.

"Don't worry Nick none of these are for me, they are actually all for my kids."

"Kids?" Nick asked, he would have never have guessed that Savannah was a mom but she certainly looked good for one although it did make Nick wonder how many kids she had given the fact that Savannah had at least over thirty lollipops in that bag. Despite this new information it didn't change the fact that Nick liked her and the idea of asking her out was tossing about in his mind. He hadn't really dated any 'moms' before but he was getting older. So maybe it was time to start broadening his horizons. There was a quiet laugh on Savannah's part and when Nick wasn't too sure about what he had missed but whatever it was, it had caused her to laugh.

"Not mine as I don't have any and I don't think my body would be able to handle giving birth to that many kids. I actually mean my patients but I refer to them as my kids frequently as even though none of them belong to me they are my pride and joy. As for the lollipops I carry them around with me and hand them out to the kids to cheer them up as I can't do my job as well if there unhappy and given how many kids I see on a daily basis I tend to run out every four days so I'm kind of stocking up." Savannah explained and things cleared up a little bit better now as he know he knew that the woman in front of him wasn't a mom but she did work with kids and rather passionate about it judging by the lengths she was going to for the kids she worked with,

"So you're a pediatrician?" Nick gathered making a educated guess based on what Savannah had just told him especially because of the lollipops as Nick could recall from his own childhood that his pediatrician used to hand out lollipops whenever he had to get a shot.

"Pediatric surgeon and a rather kick ass one if I might add at that."

"Arrogant much?"

"I'm a surgeon, it comes with the job cowboy especially when you work in one of the most intense and hardcore areas of surgery. Any Tom, Dick and Harry can cut open someone's heart but peds is where the best of them go to work." Savannah retorted and Nick couldn't help but smile as Savannah continued to surprise him. Nick had to admit that he was rather impressed by it all, Savannah had no problem holding her own and seemed to like coming back with witty responses. Now he really wanted to ask her out as Nick hadn't met a woman like her in a really long time and he liked her even more as the conversation went on further.

"A hardcore surgeon who works with kids and spends her day handing out lollipops to sick kids? I'm cool with that…"

"I'm glad to know that." Savannah began before a beeping sound came off her belt and Nick watched as she pulled out a pager and sighed. "These kids seem to have some kind of radar for when I buy them candy, it's going to be like the super bowl when I get back…"

"Is that so?" Nick questioned as the mental image of Savannah being tackled by a bunch of small kids over a bag of lollipops popped into his head and caused him to laugh. It was admittedly a rather funny mental image given that he had almost done the same thing less then ten minutes ago.

"Afraid so, which means I've got to run despite how much fun I've having but the job is calling…" Savannah stated in an amused manner and Nick decided he would defiantly ask her out now that Savannah had said that she been enjoying this.

"What if I want to bump into you again?" Nick asked and immediately cringed, that was perhaps the worst pick up line had ever used and it was bound to get a few chuckles at the lab. If Warrick was still alive then he would have definitely busted Nick's chops about coming out with a line _that_ bad. "Maybe take you out to dinner sometime? Lollipops or steaks, it's your choice…"

"Nice save cowboy, that bumping into you again line was pretty awful but you redeemed yourself with the lollipops and steaks line. Not to mention you've got a nice smile and a cute accent so I would love to go dinner with you sometime. So pass me your arm." Savannah instructed and intrigued as to what she wanted with it Nick handed it over. He watched as Savannah pulled out a black marker from her purse and scribbled something on his forearm rather quickly before giving Nick his arm back.

Nick watched Savannah walk away until she was out of sight before turning his attention to back to his arm and there it was; Savannah's number written up his arm along with her name and underneath written in brackets was the phrase 'the kick ass peds surgeon' with a smiley face. Nick couldn't help but laugh as this hadn't definitely been a very interesting morning, made all the more better by him meeting Savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Savannah Wilde closed her eyes temporarily and rubbed at her temples for a moment, so far it had been incredibly long shift and she still had several more hours to go. Already Savannah had checked in on her patients, gone into the OR for a hypospadias repair and dealt with some troublesome interns who had trouble realizing that children were not general surgery in a miniature but in fact the children were tiny humans whose bodies were still developing which made this area of field much more different than general surgery. Savannah wasn't sure that her point had completely sunk in with the interns but they were going to be sticking around for a while so she had time to drill that into their heads. But first Savannah was going to finish updating the chart in front of her before going to grab a coffee as she was in a real need of a caffeine boost. Taking a deep breath Savannah opened her eyes and much to her surprise there was hand right in front of her holding out a cup of coffee. Savannah couldn't help but momentarily think that wishes came true but then she realized if that were true then kids wouldn't be dying in Africa everyday from Malaria. Savannah stared at the coffee momentarily before ignoring it and continued working until the person holding it out in front of her started waving it in front of her as if to tempt her.

"C'mon Sav, you know you want drink me!"

"Well I guess it would be rude of me to decline seeing how much trouble you went to go get me this lovely coffee, thanks Tristan." Savannah quipped as she turned to face her twin brother Tristan who was barely five minutes older than her before plucking the coffee out of his hand. "So what's with the coffee?"

"Do I need a reason to treat my baby sister to a coffee especially when I know she's on call for the next eighteen hours? There could be no reason at all, maybe I'm just being a good sibling. You might want to try it sometime Savannah instead of being so much of a sceptic of my good intentions. Tristan stated with a smile that caused Savannah to roll her eyes. Despite his silly efforts to pretend otherwise she knew that her brother wanted something, the reason she knew was because Tristan's blue eyes tended to light up when he was up to something just like their father's. Then there was the fact that he was referring to Savannah as his baby sister and he only ever did that to assert his authority as the elder sibling despite the fact that he was only older than her by five minutes. Tristan took real pride in calling his sister that despite the fact that she was no longer baby she was the youngest of five children and was used to being teased as such.

"No you don't but I know you Tristan Wilde, you need something from me so you might as well spit it out before I say no." Savannah retorted as she looked at her brother, challenging him to prove her wrong that he wasn't trying to sweeten her up because he needed something from her. But they both knew that Tristan need something from her as the two of them knew each other as much as they knew themselves. The Wilde twins were two sides of a coin, different but the same.

"Okay so I need you to cover my shift in the ER next Saturday night–" Tristan began and straight away Savannah shook her head she couldn't help but laugh as she couldn't believe that her brother had the sheer nerve to ask that of her. But then again that was the downside of working at the same hospital as her brother.

"You want me to give up one of my rare and free Saturday nights so I cover your shift in the pit? Have you finally lost your mind? What on earth would make you think I'd agree to something that ridiculous?" Savannah questioned as it wasn't very often that she got a Saturday off from work, let alone two in a row, Savannah didn't mind covering the occasional shift for her brother but she'd would rather not be working on the weekend.

"Look Sav, I get it and I understand but it's not for me it's for mom." Tristan began and Savannah sighed, she should have known that her brother would have brought up their mother. Lydia Wilde with the biggest weakness in Savannah's immediate family as her and all her brothers would do anything for their mother.

"Dad has to go out of town to Seattle next weekend and mom has tickets to this black tie gala and she asked me weeks ago and I completely forgot until she called to remind me get my tux cleaned."

"Can't Virgil or Casper go? Or even Lucian? Why does it have to be you?" Savannah asked referring to her and Tristan's elder brothers despite knowing that that Lucien was currently in Asia in the moment but it didn't stop her from asking.

"Our wonderful mother wants to show off her amazing kick ass cardiothoracic surgeon of a son instead of Casper the lawyer and Virgil the big shot in the advertising world. You also know that Lucien is busy on some assignment overseas at the moment. As interesting as our brothers respective careers are it's not as impressive as being heart surgeon." Tristan quipped and Savannah wearily laughed.

"You are really arrogant, you know that right?" Savannah stated as she took a sip of her coffee and Tristan just flashed her a familiar bright smile. Her brother was one of the most impossible people to deal with but Tristan just never failed to make her smile with his carefree and easy going approach to life.

"I am a surgeon; so of course I'm arrogant now what do you say Sav? Do it for mom… We can't let the woman who gave birth to us go to this gala by herself."

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Savannah replied through gritted teeth, her brother knew that their mother was one of her a few weaknesses. She would do anything to make their mother happy as would the rest of her brothers. Although the rest of them didn't exploit this like Tristan did.

"Thanks sis… So I haven't seen you around much today I even stopped by the peds ward and you weren't there." Tristan cheerily said, grinning from ear to ear now that he was no longer going to be the on call surgeon in the ER on Saturday night.

"That's because I've been working Tristan, I've been in surgery then checking up on patients, as well as catching up on my charts and doing some consults all in between trying to teach the interns something. It's been a busy shift so far and it's just going to get even longer as I'm a waiting on a neuro consult but they seem to be dragging their feet today. Plus I've been trying to catch up on sleep whilst avoiding Candice from human resources."

"I'd hate to be you."

"So would I as I've just had to put a nine year old boy on the transplant list because he needs a new liver." Savannah commented with a small sigh, she was running about on pure caffeine fumes whilst her brother looked as fresh as a daisy. It wasn't fair.

"Parents not a match?"

"Mom isn't, dad took off a few years ago but the mom's family is trying to see if they can't try and track him down considering we may be waiting for a while."

"What number is he?"

"You don't want to know." Savannah grimly noted before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tough break Sav." Tristan sympathetically said as he patted his sister's shoulder and Savannah sighed before returning back to her paperwork and the two of them quietly stood there in silence as Savannah worked and Tristan peered over her shoulder occasionally adding inputs of unwanted advice. But Savannah appreciated the company regardless.

"Hey, could you tell us where we could find Dr. Wilde?"

Savannah frowned. She recognized that Texan accent or at least she thought she did but Savannah quickly brushed off to the side as it couldn't be him. It had been about sixteen hours since she had met Nick so running into him so soon was impossible. Not to mention Savannah doubted that the guy she met was the only guy from Texas living in Vegas. But whoever it was with the Texas accent they were either looking for her or Tristan and so she turned around and much to her surprise it was Nick. The cute guy whom she bumped into her yesterday with the incredibly bad yet funny pick up line who she had given her number to but he was there with a woman with dark hair with him. "Nick…"

"Hey… Savannah, what are you doing here?"

"I work here Nick, you know with this being a hospital and me being a doctor…" Savannah quipped as motioned to her lab coat and scrubs. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you two know each other?" Tristan questioned and Savannah nodded but that was all she could actually do as all she really knew was Nick's name where as he knew a lot more about her. "In a manner of speaking, we met briefly yesterday."

"I'm Nick Stokes and this is Sara Sidle, we're with the crime lab and we're looking for Dr. Wilde." Nick said introducing himself and Sara. Now that Savannah knew what Nick did for a living, it explained why Nick carried a gun. But that wasn't what Savannah was focusing on, she was more concerned with the fact that Nick was perhaps looking for her and didn't even know it. For Savannah, this was pretty much a daily issue as it was hard for her bring one of the two Dr. Wilde's at the hospital not to mention on the same surgical programme. But thankfully for Savannah her brother was a cardio fellow whilst she was a peds fellow. However Nick didn't specify which one he was looking for which meant he probably didn't know which Dr. Wilde he was looking for. Savannah turned to Tristan who had picked up on what was happening and was wearing a similar look of amusement on his face.

"Which one? Me or him?" Savannah quipped as she motioned her thumb in the direction of Tristan.

"–Your both Dr. Wilde?" Sara slowly stated.

"Yep, I'm Tristan Wilde and this is my sister Savannah." Tristan began as he and Savannah wore identical grins on his face, the two of them were very much used to this.

"Your name is Savannah Wilde?" Nick slowly asked.

"Yeah I know, it's pretty funny and there's a hint of irony to it, but what can you do about? Besides I like it and so do my family, so I guess that's the only thing that really counts." Savannah quipped and it caused Nick to smile. "So what can one of us or both us do for you today?"

Nick held out a photo to Tristan and Savannah of a headshot of a woman who was dead judging by the picture. "We need your help with something, do you recognize this woman?"

"That's Camille Lake… Is she dead?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, she is."

Savannah took a deep breath and glanced at both her brother and Nick. "Oh my… what happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, in her diary it said that she had a meeting here with Dr. Wilde yesterday." Sara began as Savannah's pager went off and as she unclipped it to see who was paging her at a time like this. Thankfully it was the lab and not one of her interns.

"Then Tristan is the Dr. Wilde you'll want to be talking to as Camille is just over my age range, my patients are usually under the age of eighteen so I'll let you guys get to it as I have some lab results to collect. It was nice to meet you Sara and it was good seeing you again so soon Nick."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick had been more than surprised when he ran into Savannah, the woman who he had met yesterday morning whilst working the homicide that him and Sara were working on. They had been looking for the doctor who their victim Camille Lake had been scheduled to have a meeting with yesterday, which was about 12 hours before she died. All Nick and Sara knew was that this doctor was called Dr. Wilde and when Nick had been pleasantly surprised when he had arrived at the hospital and ran into Savannah. Less than eighteen hours after her had met Savannah and asked her out was he running into her again and Nick was yet again surprised when he asked where he could find Dr. Wilde and Savannah smiled as she asked which Dr. Wilde he was looking for, motioning between her and the man beside her who turned out to be Savannah's twin brother. It turned out Tristan Wilde had been the Dr. Wilde that him and Sara had been looking for which was slightly disappointing. But Nick had been fascinated to learn that not only was Savannah a twin but she also worked in the same hospital as her twin, finding that out about her only made Nick even more intrigued about Savannah Wilde. When Nick had met Savannah yesterday morning, he had along gotten her first name and it wasn't until earlier that he had found out that her last name was Wilde. Nick found Savannah's name to be as oddly interesting as the woman who it belonged to. He hadn't been expecting to see Savannah again so soon but Nick was glad to see her, which is why he had taken a little detour to come and pay Savannah a quick visit before him and Sara headed back to the lab. As Nick made his way through the door of the pediatric ward of the surgical wing and immediately he spotted Savannah in her lab coat and dark blue scrubs with her long dark hair tied up and sitting behind a computer.

"Hey Savannah!" Nick began as he approached the large desk area where the self proclaimed kick ass peds surgeon was sitting and there was definite surprise on Savannah's part when she saw him but Nick couldn't help but note the smile on her face.

"Hi Nick! To what do I owe this pleasure, you need something from me about Camille Lake?"

"Um… no actually, your brother was very helpful with our investigation and my colleague is finishing up with him. I just figured I'd stop by and see if you wanted to grab a coffee or something as I hear from close and reliable sources that you like coffee and you'll be needing a lot of it. I also figured you could tell me more about this twin thing." Nick asked in a casual manner, which caused Savannah to laugh as she rose from the computer she was sitting as before she walked out from behind the desk to join him.

"Did Tristan tell you that or did you the handsome Texan crime scene investigator figure it out all by himself?"

"A bit of both, your brother did mention it after you left and the two of you do look very alike. But I kind of already had it figured out when he said that the two of you were both Dr. Wilde. " Nick began as he looked around the ward, it was very bright and colourful which was probably to be expected for a ward that did treat children. "So this is you?"

"Yep. This is my pride and joy for the most part, I really shouldn't say that considering I'm a surgeon and the OR is supposed to be the apple of my eye or something like that considering I like cutting people up for a living. But this is where I'm based, if I'm not in the pit, the OR then you will find me here…" Savannah quipped.

"But this is peds…" Nick began noting a casual change in Savannah's voice.

"Yes this is a peds and here we don't do things by normal standards. What we do isn't like other specialities just in a miniature. People tend to have that misconception but in reality it is nothing like that. Down here we operate on children and we work on some of the hardest cases that you can find in a hospital. But I enjoy every little bit of it as my job goes beyond just cutting these kids up to fix the problems on the inside. A hospital is a scary place for children so we try and make this ward the least scariest place for them. We try and make them feel safe here and tell them stories like their IV bags contain a magic potion that makes them feel better because just believing makes them more resilient than adults because they do recover faster and can survive much worse than adults. Even though they are tiny little humans who should be outside playing that inside a hospital but then I wouldn't be here if the world was perfect." Savannah said as she pulled out a small black notebook that had been sitting in her pocket and quickly scribed something in it before closing it.

Being naturally inquisitive given his job Nick couldn't help but ask. "Diary?"

Savannah shook her head as she handed the notebook over to Nick and he couldn't help but flick through it. "It's a book; well one of many. Inside there is a page and picture of the children I've recently treated in the last year or am currently treating, I've gone through a few of these books since I started my internship and I realized that I wanted to specialize in peds, so I've kept these books as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"Being a doctor is tough. Sometimes you can't save everyone no matter how hard you try because in the end we can only prevent death for a short amount of time, we can't stop death and watching children die is quite possibly the worst thing you can ever see. So I keep this book to remind me of that but the day that I'm no longer affected by a child dying or become too arrogant in my ability that I put an innocent child at risk is the day I walk out of those doors and never come back. I need to be reminded of the bad as well as the good in order to do my job to the best of my ability." Savannah said as Nick handed her back her notebook and she pocketed it again.

"You care a lot about these kids." Nick said despite already knowing this, the first time they had met she was buying about dozens of lollipops for her patients. To say Savannah Wilde cared was perhaps an understatement.

"People have this notion that surgeons are cold, that we're egotistical and intimidating people who don't see our patients as people, just rather some piece of meat to cut up. For most surgeons it's true, I'm not afraid to admit that I can be egotistical at times–"

"–Such as calling yourself a kick ass peds surgeon?" Nick questioned.

"Exactly. But when it comes to working here in peds you can't be cold and intimidating as your working with kids and a hospital is scary enough for a child without them being petrified of their doctor. You get less co-operation and so we encourage warmness as you need to be approachable as it's not just the kids you deal with but their parents and you need to have the parents on your side, you need to be able to get them to trust you with the health and sometimes life of their child. It's good for me as I adore children and you've go to like kids if you're going to work with them because being a pediatrician and hating children is quite literally the most ridiculous thing ever. I like making them happy because it then makes it easier for me to then operate of them, cut open their little bodies and put them under immense pressure, stress and not to mention pain. So I will play cards with them, fetch pudding cups for them, sit with them and read books if that's what it takes." Savannah said with an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that whole speech thing, I can speak for hours about my job and working with kids. You've seen for yourself that I will do anything for the children on my ward."

"Don't apologize, your passionate about your work. It's nice." Nick assured her and it caused Savannah to beam which caused Nick to smile back at her. Nick couldn't' remember the last time he had met someone so passionate and dedicated towards their job, he had known Savannah for not even twenty four hours but minutes into their meetings he had found out how seriously she took her job and how important her patients were to her. Nick had no idea how she could possibly managed to fit in playing with her children whilst working extremely long shifts whilst treating god knows how many patients at a time.

"Thank you, so what about you Nick? You know that I'm in peds because I love kids but what made you become a crime scene investigator?"

"Well after I left college I joined the Dallas crime lab and as much as I loved it I felt that I needed to leave Texas so I could become my own man and not be compared to my parents. So I left and came here to Vegas, where I've been ever since."

"Compared to your parents? They both criminalists too?" Savannah questioned.

"Dad's a judge and mom's a lawyer." Nick revealed and Savannah laughed which made Nick smile.

"So there's a history of law and justice in your family? Interesting…"

"What about you? Both you and Tristan are both doctors not to mention the twin thing that the two of you have going on. I think that's pretty interesting, the odds of twins working in the same profession and together must be not much. Did you and Tristan plan to work together as kids or something? Or are you two just that adverse from parting each other's company. " Nick counter argued.

"A lot of people tend to think that we planned it on purpose but whilst Tristan and I are very close, we are not attached to the hip. We may be twins but we are certainly not conjoined. The two of us both becoming surgeons was not intentional it was just a coincidence really although I will admit that we did both decided to come and work here. It was a combination of the hospital's reputation and the idea of working together as we went to different hospitals for our residencies. After being away for college, med school and our residency we both wanted to come home as we had been away for too long. I missed home, I missed my family and coming back for me felt like the right decision. Tristan on the other hand had other reasons for coming back and one of those might be the fact he missed home cooked meals from our mother. But I assure you that the rest of my family are in completely different occupations. Just like you I have a lawyer in the family as my eldest brother Casper is a lawyer, then Virgil is in advertising and Lucien is a photographer. Papa Wilde owns a financial consulting business and Mama Wilde is in publishing. So we're all kind of scattered all over really.

"Is that so?" Nick questioned as the more he learnt about Savannah the more he liked about her and Savannah shrugged her shoulders in amusement.

"What can I say? The Wilde family are a very diverse family but they are as slightly wild as the name suggest perhaps even more so. But when it comes to my family you really couldn't expect anything less when your last name is Wilde."

"I noticed but I was referring to the fact that you have four brothers." Nick said, finding it interesting that Savannah also came from a big family although not quite as big as his family.

"Yeah… Well my parents wanted a large family and a large family is what they got in more ways than one."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sat in the break room of the crime lab with Greg and Catherine idly eating lunch as he filled in some paperwork, this shift had been dragging by rather slowly and while he waited on some results from trace Nick figured that he might as well get rid of some of his paperwork whilst he was at it. Given the amount of cases that he was working on at the moment, sometimes the paperwork would build up and it was always best to avoid that and get it done whilst the information was still fresh in his head. That way he wouldn't have to wrack his mind in a few days time when it came to writing the case up or in the inevitable future when the case was going to trial and he'd be called up to give evidence. Nick had learned early on that it was better to crack on with the paperwork as quickly as possible to prevent it all from piling up and giving him a massive headache. At first Nick sat and got on with his work, occasionally stopping to take a bite of his food or share a joke with Greg as the two of them casually worked but eventually he became aware of Catherine occasionally glancing over at him with a bemused smile on his face. Nick didn't think it meant anything at first but over time it became apparent that something he was doing was of great amusement to him and finally the curiosity got the better of Nick.

"What's up Cath?

"What's her name?" Catherine asked not beating around the bush and Nick had no idea how Catherine could have possibly have known that. As far as Nick could recall he hadn't told anyone yet that he was seeing someone, he had been purposely keeping it quiet because of the bad luck that seemed to follow him when it came to his dating life. "I've seen that look in your eye before Nicky, you've met someone and judging by how happy you've been these last few weeks and that grin on your face you must really like her."

"You're seeing someone? Why didn't you tell me man?" Greg questioned as he stopped doing what he was doing to take part in the conversation.

"Okay I admit I have been seeing someone for a few weeks, I didn't want to make a big deal out of anything so I've kept it quiet because I wanted to see where things going, if they were even going anywhere and they are. I didn't think you guys were so fully invested on my love life." Nick said with a small yet amused shake of his head, no doubt the rest of the lab would know all about this by the end of shift. After the whole Sara and Grissom being an item for a few years revelation a couple of years back, the whole lab kept their ears to the ground and eyes wide open for any hint of romance between anyone. For a bunch of scientist and criminalists they sure liked to gossip.

"C'mon Nicky you can tell us a few things about her, give us something to settle our enquiring mind." Catherine prodded poking Nick a few times for good measure. "So give it up, what's the lucky ladies name?"

"Well her name is Dr. Savannah Wilde and I met her a few weeks back after we went to the diner after shift and we got talking after I bumped into her so she gave me her number and here we are seven weeks later." Nick said deciding not to go into the finer details of how he and Savannah met as it was something that he didn't really want to share. There were some things about his life that Nick wanted to keep private not to mention Greg would rib him senseless if he found out how he had asked out Savannah. Just thinking about the lollipops and steak line still brought a smile to Nick's face. Catherine made a sound that sounded like approval or rather vested interested and Nick knew that she'd want more information than what he had already given up to her and Greg. The question now was, how much information was Nick going to give up? He didn't want to give up Savannah's life story but if he didn't feed his co-workers enough information to satisfy them then they would keep digging for more information.

"A doctor that's very impressive, what kind is she? Psychiatrist? Medical?" Catherine questioned as Nick took a sip from the bottle of water that was sitting on the table next to him.

"Pediatric surgeon, well she's a pediatric surgical fellow." Nick announced and the memory of Savannah defending her profession to him the first time they met came back to him and it caused him to laugh. Her passion towards her job and the kids she worked with was simply amazing and it was one of the reasons why Nick liked her so much. Most people seemed to spend their time complaining about their dead end jobs but not Savannah, she relished her job despite the long hours that came with it. If she complained about anything, it was about the interns she was dealing with and getting asked to pull a double shift.

"Okay I'm liking what I'm hearing so far but tell me about this Savannah of yours, what's she like? I'm guessing that she's pretty special and knowing your eye Nick, she was pretty attractive as well."

Savannah Wilde. There were not enough words in the world to describe that woman Nick had gotten to know over the last few weeks. Savannah was different to most of the women he had dated, she spoke her mind and possessed this positive outlook on life. Savannah was beautiful Nick wouldn't deny it, in fact he would be the first one to admit it. However Nick was more attracted to her humour and positive outlook on life along with her strong work ethic. "She's beautiful Cath, Sav really is and she got so many different sides to her. Savannah is completely dedicated to her work and the amount of energy she pours into the kids she works with is incredible. Savannah is fun to be around and it doesn't take much to make her laugh as she has this childish sense of humor from working with kids all day. But as much as there is this easy going side to her, she can be serious and there's more to her than meets the eyes. She's really into old books and I found out the other day that she was trained to sing classical music and like me she comes from a big family and she's a twin–"

"–She's a twin? Nick you have to introduce me to her twin." Greg interrupted and Nick could have sworn he saw stars in Greg's eyes at the mention of twins.

"Trust me man, Savannah's twin is not your type so don't even go there because you are so barking up the wrong tree Greggo." Nick warned because despite the fact that he had only said twin he didn't specify whether Savannah had a twin sister or brother but Greg had jumped to the conclusion that it was a sister. Boy was he going to be surprised when he found out that wasn't the case. But for now Nick would sit back and allow Greg to dig himself further into a very deeper hole than the one that he was currently in.

"How is it not my type? I don't even have a type and twins are hot, everyone knows that Nick…" Greg stated and Nick was trying his hardest not to laugh as he should have known that Greg would have said something like that as this was the guy who used to keep porn stashed away in the lab. Then there was the whole checking out his date's DNA which was a whole other matter but Greg had come a bit of a way since then. However much so, there was still some parts of that goofy lab tech that remained.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Greggo, it's never going to happen as I'm not going to introduce you. Besides Savannah's twin is a cardio surgeon and according to her they are the most arrogant people you will ever meet followed by plastic and neuro surgeons They are bossy, have god complexs and the ego the size of the grand canyon . Secondly Savannah doesn't have a twin sister, she had a twin brother and before you ask she has no sisters, she has four older brothers." Nick revealed causing him and Catherine to laugh whilst Greg briefly scowled before muttering something under his breath and returning to his paper.

"You sound like you really like this Savannah." Catherine noted.

"I do Cath, she's a really great person and I'd think you'd really like her as Savannah is different and I know people always say that. But her outlook on life is something incredible and the way she sees things is really interesting. Call it quirkiness but it's all apart of her charm." Nick replied, finding that he couldn't help but smile.

"From what I'm hearing it sounds like you feel pretty serious about this one and I'd love to meet her someday, she must be a quite a catch if you like her this much."

Nick could feel himself blush slightly, given his track record with women he was playing this one carefully as to not screw anything up and so far nothing had gone wrong and Nick intended to try and keep it that way. He really liked Savannah and he wanted to see where this could lead as she was the first women that Nick had felt a real connection to in a long time. Sure Savannah was beautiful but the attraction between the two of them wasn't the only reason why the two of them were still seeing each other. The attraction was still there but Nick enjoyed Savannah's company, he liked how they both made other laugh and how comfortable they ere with each other. They always had something to talk about, so far there hadn't been that awkward silence where there was nothing to say. Nick really enjoyed the time he was spending with Savannah. They both understood that the other had a career and they worked a lot of hours but Savannah seemed as determined as Nick to make the relationship work. Their careers were a big part of their life but it didn't define them and it wouldn't define their relationship. "It's still early days Cath but I feel good about this one so I'm taking it slow."

"Well Nicky, it would be good for you to find someone who makes you happy and who you can settle down with. Handsome guy like you deserves to have some kids and no doubt it'll make your mother happy so don't go too slowly." Catherine warned in a teasing manner as she got up from her seat.

Nick laughed off Catherine's suggestion, he had been dating Savannah for seven weeks and the idea of kids was say off in the distant future as he wasn't even sure they'd still be together in another seven weeks let alone a few years or however long it was before couples decided to have kids. Sure his mom was expecting for him to provide her with a couple more grandchildren but Nick was in no real rush at the moment. Right now the two of them were just enjoying each others company and getting to know each other whilst working out the dynamics of their relationship whilst trying to juggle their hectic work schedules. For now he'd just he enjoy his time with Savannah and relax and see where things went. But kids were a nice thought. However right now he was only concerned with being right here in the present with Savannah.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nick was told that he had a visitor at reception waiting for him, Nick wasn't sure what to think about it as he wasn't expecting anyone. So he put it down to the visitor being related to one of the many cases that he was working on but that turned out to be incorrect as his visitor turned out to be none other than Savannah. At first Nick didn't' really recognize her at first as whilst Savannah was dress in a rather casual manner with her long dark hair swept to the side she was wearing something that Nick had never seen her with; thin black rimmed glasses. Nick was well aware that Savannah had glasses as she was farsighted although he had never seen her in her glasses as she preferred to wear contact lenses as she claimed they were easier for her when it came work. So seeing Savannah here at reception was one surprise as she had never stopped by the lab before but seeing her with her glasses on was another surprise entirely. But it was a good surprise and Nick was more than happy to see her as she was very much a welcomed distraction from work and the very long shift that he had ahead of him.

"Hey Sav! What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood on my way home from the hospital and I figured I'd stop by with a cup of coffee to say hi, it's been a while since we've last seen each other and as lovely as talking to you over the phone is, I miss your handsome face." Savannah replied with a small grin as she handed over the hot beverage and Nick thanked her by pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well I really appreciate you stopping by and I have missed seeing you too, things have just been hectic with work lately and–" Nick began as the two of them sat down on some nearby seats.

Savannah laughed as she gently nudged Nick, careful not to spill his drink. "You work nights and I'm in my first year of my fellowship and half the time I'm in the OR, our work schedules are all over the place and if we're not at work then we're sleeping or too exhausted to actually do anything. But I wanted to see you so here I am, so I hope you don't mind."

"Mind that a beautiful pediatric surgeon just brought me a cup of coffee because she wanted to see me? Not at all." Nick began as he appreciated the thought and the fact that Savannah had been thinking about him enough that she wanted to come and see him. The coffee was a nice touch as well but Nick would have been happy to have just have Savannah here. As per usual she looked beautiful although Nick knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her that as she had always told him that she looked hideous in glasses although Nick didn't see where she was getting that from as he still thought she looked beautiful. "Let me guess? You've run out of contact lenses so you've had to go back to wearing your glasses."

"Yeah. I've just been so busy with work at the moment that as the interns are being troublesome and I've got this research paper that I'm working on. So I completely forget to go pick some up some new lenses and when I went to change them this morning before rounds I found that I had none left and I couldn't use the ones that I had in anymore. So I'm back to these old ratty things until I can get some more before my shift starts tomorrow. It's another thing to add to my never ending to do list, I don't seem to have another time in the day." Savannah replied as she fingered her glasses very carefully.

"You look good with them." Nick pointed out and he watched as a frown graced Savannah's face.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, but if you don't like them so much why don't you get laser eye surgery? You'd no longer have to wear contacts or glasses…" Nick suggested as if she didn't like the glasses, there were solutions so she would never have to wear them again

"Trust me the thought has crossed my mind several times as when I was a kid, the other kids used to pick on me and call me four-eyes and whatever else people with glassed get called. Anyway my dad found out about it and his solution for it was to come out for his personal nickname for me; Savvy Specs. And for some reason I liked it and I like my dad calling me that so the glasses stay. I keep them around because of him because he's also farsighted and so this is something that just the two of us share. Very nerdy but that is the Wilde family for you…" Savannah admitted bashfully before shaking her head. "But enough about me, I came here to see you so tell me what you've been getting up to."

Nick sighed before taking a sip of his coffee. "A double homicide and there is a heap load of evidence to process and most of it doesn't seem to be relevant to the case and the evidence we do have isn't getting us anywhere useful."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I knew that you'd probably be working but I didn't think you'd be in the middle of a case, if that even makes any sense although I doubt it does as my mind is still in the OR." Savannah said as she stood up from her seat but moments later Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Oh!"

"I'm glad that you are here Sav because you are a sight for my very sore eyes and I've missed you too… How long were you in surgery today?" Nick asked as Savannah seemed kind of tired, which was understandable considering she had just come off a shift that was either twelve or sixteen hours long.

"Twelve hours. But not all at one, just some minor procedures and then I was running labs and hanging out with the kids. Then I had to have Tristan and Dr. Burton the head of cardio consult on a case and that didn't exactly go well, my attending Dr. Calloway got into a this massive argument with Dr. Burton about what course of treatment we should provide for nine year old patient, so all in all it was a normal day for me–"

"–Hey Nicky, Henry just got a match on… oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in the middle of something." Catherine began as she interrupted the twosome who quickly sat up.

"No it's fine, I was just about to leave. I only came to drop off a coffee and not monopolise Nick's time but somehow I've managed to do both." Savannah began in an apologetic manner, which Nick wished she wouldn't do. There was no need for Savannah to apologize for wanting to see him even if it was for five minutes and over a coffee. Nick couldn't believe that Savannah honestly thought that she was bothering, if anything it was the other way around. Savannah was a very much welcomed break from all the work that he had been doing.

"Sav…"

"Nick it's fine. You should get back to work and I've got to go home and get some rest because I've got work tomorrow night. So it's fine, just call me whenever you get the chance–"

"–I'm sorry but are you the Savannah Wilde that I've been hearing so much about? I'm guessing that Sav is short for Savannah…" Catherine questioned and whilst Savannah couldn't help but blush, Nick just gave his supervisor an annoyed yet bemused look. There was no way that Nick could avoid introducing the two of them now.

"Savannah this is Catherine Willows, one of my co-workers and my boss." Nick said as he began to make the introductions, this wasn't exactly how he expected to introduce the two of them but it's not like he had a choice in the matter anymore. "And yes Catherine this is Dr. Savannah Wilde."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Wilde." Catherine began as she shook hands with Savannah.

"Nick's told me so much about you Ms. Willows and the rest of your team and everything you do here at the lab so please just feel free to call me Savannah and I'm sorry for just dropping by and looking like a complete mess. I just thought I'd catch Nick on my way home quickly and see how he's doing." Savannah replied with a small smile.

"Call me Catherine and there's no need to apologise Savannah, you know Nick sings you nothing but praises and I've been looking forward to meeting the 'kick ass' peds surgeon that's won him over with her charm and now I can see why." Catherine began which caused Savannah to blush again.

"So Cath, what did you need?" Nick asked diverting attention away from Savannah as whilst she may be an arrogant surgeon – her words not his, Savannah was also prone to getting embarrassed and flustered when she was given a compliment. It made Nick laugh to see the confident surgeon turn pink whenever someone gave her a compliment about her appearance, Nick especially liked doing it just to see Savannah turn red as she would often hide her face in his chest when she got embarrassed.

"It's fine I can handle it Nicky, why don't you give Savannah a tour of the lab? I'm sure that she would love that." Catherine suggested and Nick looked at Savannah who was about to respond until a beeping sound came from her waist. Savannah managed to laugh and groan at the same time as she unclipped her pager to see who paging her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to postpone that tour for now… It's the E.R. I'm being paged in for a trauma."

"Now? Sav you just came off shift, isn't there somebody else they could call?" Nick questioned but Savannah just kept her eye focused on her pager as she read something that Nick couldn't see and her face took on a puzzled look. "What is it Sav?"

"Code yellow." Savannah murmured.

"A mass casualty incident." Catherine slowly stated.

"It's some kind of big trauma and if I'm getting paged after coming off a shift then they need surgeons which means everyone is getting called so I have to head back to work. No doubt it's probably all hands on deck and there may be kids involved in whatever is going on and if not, I am still a board certified general surgeon so regardless I'll be getting my hands dirty and most likely back in surgery. So I have to get back to the hospital but I'll call you later Nick and let you know what's happened later. I'm on call most of this weekend covering the pit, so that's me not leaving the hospital. But I'm off Friday, Sunday and Monday if you want to do something… It was nice to meet you Catherine." Savannah said as kissed Nick's cheek before she turned away to make her way out until Nick stopped her.

"Sav, I think you need this more than me." Nick said handing Savannah the coffee that she originally brought from him and it caused her to smile. So going into her bag Savannah pulled out a few lollipops and tucked them into Nick's top pocket before giving it a gentle tap and walking away. After she had stepped into the elevator Nick pulled out one of the lollipops and quietly laughed to himself. He couldn't deny that Savannah Wilde had a certain style about doing things.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking hand in hand after catching a late dinner and a movie, Nick and Savannah were in the midst of discussing the psychological thriller movie that they had just come out of as part of their date. The two of them had finally found a gap in their busy work schedules where the two of them were both free on a Friday night so they had gotten together for a date in order to spend some quality time together. It had been nice to get away from all the distractions for a few hours to go for a intimate dinner and a nice restaurant with Savannah where the two of them could sit down, relax and just talk with each other. Catch up and be like regular couple for once. That was until they had left the movie theatre and go into a discussion about the movie they had watched, Savannah had rather enjoyed it but Nick not so much. He had found the plot of the film to be rather lacklustre and rather predictable although it didn't mean that Nick hadn't enjoyed Savannah grabbing on to him whenever she got spooked in the movie. It had sweet to see that the self-proclaimed kick ass surgeon who vehemently claimed that peds was for hardcore doctors get spooked so easily just by watching a film.

"Oh come on Savannah! How did you not figure out that the killer was the guy from down the block? It was so obvious, I figured it out within the twenty five minutes…" Nick questioned as the two of them walked together on the way back to his truck, it was a warm night but there was a cool breeze that made the Nevada humidity bearable.

"Simple really, it's because when I watch a film it's not to analysis it but rather to enjoy it. Not to mention I don't spend most of my days catching criminals and as such I don't pick up on shady behaviour quite like you do. I just save lives Nick, I don't conduct investigations into crimes. However I will admit that some of the special effects and the application of wounds by the make up department were slightly off. Not enough that any regular person would notice but a trained professional like me would notice. Like that guy who got stabbed in the upper thigh, there was no way he would have survived that injury to end up killing the guy down the block to save his girlfriend. He would have died from bloodless because of the lack of medical intervention. But that's Hollywood for you, making the unbelievable possible." Savannah replied with a casual shake of her head before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked as he watched Savannah's face light up because she was laughing over something.

"We can't even watch a simple horror film together without our jobs getting in the way. The crime scene investigator and the surgeon can't put their jobs aside for a couple of hours sit through a film without breaking it down, analyzing every component of the film from the plot to the make up effects and then criticizing it. I blame you for this Mr. Stokes." Savannah quipped and it was clear to Nick that she found this to be very amusing, the two of them tried not to talk about their jobs too much when they were together but somehow it always came up but they tended to take it in their stride. It was kind of inevitable given the crazy amount of hours that they worked and the amount of free time they had to spend with each other. But it was nice as Nick could talk about work with Savannah without her worrying that she would be creeped out by his frequent talk of dead bodies and crime scenes. She had seen her share of dead bodies, even worked on some which had been donated to science and Savannah spent most of her day in surgery so the two of could easily talk about work with each other. Both their respective careers were in the science field so they kind of understood what the other was talking about. They did however have plenty of other things to talk about other than just work.

"Is that so?" Nick questioned in a challenging manner as he stopped in the street, moved his arm so that they were now encircling Savannah her waist and pulling her in close to him in a dramatic fashion. Savannah couldn't help but let out a pleasantly surprised giggle.

"Yes. You may find this very hard to believe but I wasn't like this before I met you, before I used to be able to sit perfectly through a film and enjoy myself. I don't know what you've done to me." Savannah coyly replied in a teasing manner as she slowly moved her hands up Nick's chest before finally wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing at all I should think."

"Well I think that you should make this whole thing up to me, I can never watch a movie the same way Nicholas and it's your fault." Savannah quietly murmured as she placed a kiss on his cheek before proceeding to pepper light kisses down his jaw.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Nick questioned as Savannah pressed her lips to his before stepping back just a fraction.

"Since you have a lot of making up to do to me, I figured we could do something that doesn't involve much clothing, maybe some food and staying in bed for most of the weekend. Since your not working and I'm not working this whole weekend and you do have a lot of making up to do if you're interested…" Savannah said in an awfully casual manner with a suggestive look in her eye, which Nick had no problems with. In fact there was nothing more that he would like better than spending a weekend hidden away with Savannah.

"The entire weekend, really? You're not working at all?" Nick questioned as Savannah worked even more hours then him if that was even possible given the fact that she was a doctor and she worked insane hours but then she was also in her first year of her pediatric surgery fellowship. It didn't bother Nick too much that Savannah worked constantly because he worked almost as much as her, although it did put a small strain on their relationship as they didn't see each other as often as most couples did and they had to put more work in. But this fellowship meant everything to Savannah as it was her dream to be a pediatric surgeon and she had been working for this for so long and Nick wanted her to succeed. So if her working long hours meant that each day she was getting closer to her dream then he'd stand by her but her having the entire weekend off was something that didn't come around too often and he wasn't going to take that for granted.

"Uh huh. I've actually gone over my eighty hour work limit this week and then some so I got the weekend off and before you ask I'm not on call, not covering somebody's shift or anything like that. Interns and residents have been threatened to not page me within an inch of their lives. So I am all yours for the entire weekend if you want me Mr. Stokes otherwise I'll be at home all alone for the entire weekend with nothing to do with my time and you know what they say about idle hands and all…" Savannah quipped with an innocent smirk tugging at her lips despite the fact that statement of hers was the furthest thing away from being innocent in the slightest.

"Well we can't have that now can we?"

"No we can't." Savannah replied with a small shake of her head and Nick couldn't help but let out a small groan as he felt Savannah move ever so slightly so that their hips were practically couching. Judging the twinkle in her blue eyes Nick could tell that Savannah was very much enjoying this, make suggestive comments and all but driving him crazy and make him want her right here and right now.

"Dr. Wilde are you trying to seduce me?" Nick questioned.

"Yes I am Mr. Stokes, do you have a problem with that?" Savannah retorted and Nick couldn't help but laugh as the good doctor seemed to have an answer for everything at the moment.

"Not at all, in fact that sounds like my idea of a good time, so I am in Dr. Wilde, for the next forty eight hours you are not leaving my sight."

"What have I told you about calling me–" Savannah demanded and Nick decided that it was time for a little more action and less talking and before Savannah could finish her sentence Nick placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. There was a gasp on Savannah's part as she was taken off guard by the kiss but only for a brief moment before she kissed Nick back. Hot and intoxicating and full of sexual desire and Nick could taste the butter popcorn that Savannah had been eating throughout the movie as she kissed him back, just as passionately as he was kissing her. Nick wanted her, there was no denying that as he could feel Savannah melt into him but they were in public. They needed to get out of here before things went too far. As much as Nick wanted Savannah in this moment, standing in the middle of the street was not the appropriate place for him to do all the things that he currently wanted to do.

"We should probably get of here, go somewhere a bit more private to finish off what we've started." Nick murmured as he broke the kiss between him and Savannah but kept her close to him. Sav looked beautiful in this moment, her eyes were shinning brightly, her cheeks were all rosy and there was a wide grin on her face. No doubt she had been enjoying herself as much as he currently was.

"Clearly." Savannah replied with a small giggle as her eyes wondered down south for a moment before looking back up to Nick. "Your place or mine? I'm thinking yours…"

"My place? What is it with you and my place? We've been dating for what? Six months now? I've only been to your condo a handful of times because we seem to spend most of our time together at my place." Nick questioned as he moved a piece of Savannah's hair out of her face.

"I don't know… My place is just my place, there's nothing really special there where as I like your place and not just because it's always closer to wherever we go out. But because I like being able to walk around and look at your stuff all your trinkets, memories and personal things plus your shirts are really comfortable to wear. Not to mention steal…" Savannah admitted as she removed her hands from around Nick's chest and lowered them down so they were resting on his chest.

"But I like your place Sav, it what you'd expect for a kick ass surgeon." Nick stated, as Savannah's condo was like her in a way. Very open with lots of sun, colour and all the things she liked such as shelves all over covered with various books, opera posters so basically her home reflected her personality. Savannah wore her personality on her sleeve just like her heart and Nick found it very sweet.

"I'm glad you do but I like yours better and like I said before, your place is closer and there is no elevator for us to get into trouble in." Savannah quipped as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Nick's cheek and wrapped her arms around his side.

"Well then let's go home…"


	7. Chapter 7

Morning. It came far too quickly for Savannah who couldn't even remember falling asleep but apparently she had as she woke up to find herself looking straight into the back of a head full of dark hair with her arm wrapped around a bare chest and her legs entangled with somebody else. Wrapping the comforter around herself to provide some modestly, Savannah sat up in and for a moment she watched as Nick peacefully slept beside her and it made her smile. It seemed like only yesterday that Nick had accidently ran into her and she was giving him her number but they were six months down the line and things were going great. Nick made her happy and Savannah was pretty sure she made him happy as she glanced back over at her boyfriend. As she sat in bed, Savannah realized that she was in a desperate need for a class of water and so she had to carefully untangle herself from Nick as not to wake him. Looking sheepishly around Savannah saw no traces of her clothes and assumed that most of her clothes were downstairs where she and Nick had left them when they stumbled in last night, taking each other's clothes off without even a second thought or glance. So Savannah dressed herself in one of Nick's t-shirt which was too big for her and ending up skimming her thighs which suited Savannah just fine before leaving his bedroom and heading downstairs. It was quiet in the house for obvious reasons and the only sound that Savannah could hear was the sound of the rain outside. Savannah found her clothes and along with Nick's where she suspected as she headed to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her Savannah turned around briefly to see Nick making his way down the stairs and towards her just dressed in his pyjama bottoms.

"I was wondering where you go to, I woke up and to my surprise you were gone…" Nick began as he made his way over to Savannah and standing behind her he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her neck. "I thought we agreed that we were going to spend the entire weekend in bed and right now neither of us are in bed. It was your idea after all Sav…"

"I know what I said, I just came downstairs for some water as I seemed to have worked up quite a thirst. I didn't want to take you so I just snuck on down here." Savannah said in an offhanded manner as she let out a content sigh before turning her head slightly so that she could look at Nick a little bit better. Right Savannah felt as content as she could ever possible be, standing in Nick's kitchen with his arms around and not caring in the world that he was seeing her first thing in the morning without make up on. Savannah had never been one to care about that or freak out about having her boyfriend see her without make up on. She felt comfortable with and without make up as there were days where Savannah could not be asked with make up especially on days when she was pulling a double shift. Never one during the time she had stayed over at Nick's did Savannah wake up in the morning and scramble around to out her make up on before Nick could see her. He didn't seem to care, let alone comment on it. Savannah guessed there was never a need to as the two of them were very comfortable with each other.

"I had fun last night." Nick quietly murmured.

"I know you did." Savannah quipped as she turned to face Nick as she thought back to everything her and Nick had gotten up to last night, when they spent time together like this it made up for all the time that they had to spend apart because of work. It was going to be hard for Savannah to leave and go back to work when this weekend came to an end. But Sav told herself not to dwell on that, instead to focus on the here and now with her pretty amazing boyfriend. Well he had to be pretty amazing to put up her insane work schedule even after six months. But Nick was pretty understanding about that, he knew that her job was demanding and he seemed comfortable in trying work around it. Nick was great like that, he was funny and sweet not to mention unlike previous boyfriend he enjoyed hearing about her work. Then there was the sex, which was great but their relationship wasn't just sex. The two of them could talk and laugh about the silliest of things. It was nice.

"You good in the t-shirt Sav, since you love it so much it's yours…" Nick noted and Savannah grinned as now that Nick had given her the t-shirt, it meant that she didn't have to steal it.

"I can just imagine you back in the day at college, the handsome college frat guy who liked to party but also had a brain. I can just image that all the girls noticed you and that you weren't shy of company on those lonely night on campus." Savannah stated and she watched the expression on Nick's face as he tried to explain how to begin to deny it.

"I had fun, I'll admit that."

"Of course you did." Savannah drily admitted in an amused tone of voice.

"What about you Sav? I've never heard about you talk about college or even mention which schools you went to, just that you went out of state for school and returned to Vegas for your fellowship. You must have some stories to tell and I can just imagine what you were like in college." Nick questioned and Savannah pursed her lips together, whatever Nick thought he was very wrong.

"Well I went to Stanford for college and it was interesting, college was a whole new experience for me and it took a while for me to settle in and start to enjoy myself. I can tell you for a fact that I didn't have as much fun as you did as I was pre-med and that involved a lot of studying and classes but I did have some fun. Then after Stanford I packed up my bag and headed to the east coast to attend Columbia for med school which got a bit crazy at times I will admit and there was an incident with a fire extinguisher, tequila and accidently dropping a pig's heart out the window. It was a lot of work but then came my residency over at John Hopkins. Intern year was the hardest and longest year of my life but it was amazing. I had my M.D and I was doing surgery and everything felt right, the interns who were assigned to the same resident as me sort of became a surrogate family to me as I was so far away from mine. We'd party a bit too much and worked until we literally dropped and then when it came to studying for the intern exam and later on our boards, if we weren't working then we were studying. I couldn't do anything wild constantly because of all the studying as the last thing I wanted to do was fail my exams and be kicked out of the programme but I had enough fun. Things got easier the further along my residency where I could afford to get my head out of a book for a few hours and attempt at having a life. Now am I working for my fellowship and teaching as I am now working at a teaching hospital."

"Very impressive, looks like the student is finally becoming the master." Nick quipped and Savannah shook her head, she wasn't that good. Whilst she was a good surgeon, Sav knew that she still had a lot to learn, and a lot of hell to do if she wanted to be one of the greats.

"Won't become the master until I become an attending or even the head of peds or even chief of surgery, but you never know…"

"Why'd you come back to Vegas Sav? You've gone to some of the best schools and hospitals in the country but in the end you came back to Vegas." Nick asked and Savannah couldn't help but smile.

"My family. That's the thing about the Wilde family we may not always be together; sometimes we're not in the same state, country or continent for lengthy periods of time but we always come home to Vegas. This is my home and I missed Vegas when I was away, I missed family and whilst I had a lot of good offers I wanted to come home. I had been away too long and I missed my family, I missed the weather." Savannah admitted, well aware that it made her sound like a wet blanket but she didn't care. Home meant something to her and there was nowhere she would prefer to live then Vegas.

"Your parents must be very proud of you." Nick noted and Savannah couldn't help but laugh.

"They are proud of all their children. But my parents weren't one to place everything on academic achievements, my mom believe that intelligence can't be accurately measured. Getting the best grades in school wasn't the most important thing to them although it was nice, but as long as tried our hardest and gave a 100% they were happy. What mattered most to my mom and dad was that the five of us were living our own lives, being good and healthy people and doing whatever made us happy is what makes them proud. Let's them know that they've done their jobs as parents…"

"They sound like good people."

"The best." Savannah replied with a bright smile.

"It's your birthday soon, November 24th right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Two days before thanksgiving this year, which is great because the two greatest days ever are so close to each other that's why November is my favourite months ever! Speaking of which, you got any plans for thanksgiving?" Savannah questioned as she had an idea that she wanted to run past Nick.

"I don't know yet."

"Well if you want and don't think too much of this or that you'd have to say yes to this but if you don't have anything to do you could come join me at the hospital. I picked up a shift and I figured if you didn't have anything to do then you could come down and we could have dinner together. Then I could show you some of the interesting cases that I work on as well as the Thanksgiving pageant. Every year the peds department put it on and this is my first year so I'm really excited about it." Savannah explained in an excited manner as there was nothing she loved better than the holiday period especially Thanksgiving as her birthday was so close to it.

"Sav… you're working on thanksgiving? Voluntarily?" Nick sceptically asked.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Savannah asked slowly as she didn't see the problem with working on Thanksgiving.

"Because it's thanksgiving! Why would you want to work? Wouldn't you prefer to be with your family?"

"You know how crime goes up during the holiday for obvious reasons?" Savannah questioned and Nick nodded. "Well that's kind of the same for hospitals… Now I love the holidays, I'm a big fan of them even more so since I became a surgeon."

"Really? Would you care to expand on that more?" Nick asked and Savannah could see that her boyfriend was missing the bigger picture here, which made her even more determined to get him to join her at the hospital on Thanksgiving.

"Well it's the holidays and during that time people spend it with their families but too much family time never ends well for the family. Everyone knows that the holidays are when depression rates spike up because your forced to spend your time in small spaces with your family where people eat and drink too much, repressed rage comes out and then there are the arguments over the t.v remote and what not. It's human stupidity at it's best…"

"And?" Nick said not really getting the point.

"The stupidity of the human race is the greatest thing to a surgeon because people lose their tempers, get violent and they do incredibly stupid things that they wouldn't usually do in normal situation. But it's the holidays and someone always ends up getting hurt and for a surgeon that means lots of surgeries. Last thanksgiving I had this patient whose spleen I had to remove because his wife stabbed him because he wouldn't turn off the t.v and come to the table. It was amazing…" Savannah explained unable to help herself when it came to smiling as it had been a pretty interesting case which involved her talking to the police afterwards.

"That is incredibly twisted Savannah."

"But so true, which is why I am working this year and I stop round my parents house first thing in the morning to see them. But me working isn't considered a big thing because the whole family has to get together a couple of days later for mine and Tristan's birthday. Every year we rotate, one year we'll all be there for thanksgiving or for a birthday party. My mom is cool with it as long as I am definitely home for Christmas. She can excuse thanksgiving but not Christmas. So think about the thanksgiving thing, but it's no big deal if you don't want to do it and just get back to me whenever." Savannah stated in a calm and collected manner as she didn't want Nick to feel pressured into doing it or giving her answer right now. Nick didn't say anything, he was just looking at her with a smirk on his face. That was, until he scooped Savannah off her feet. "Nick what are you doing!"

"We had a deal Sav, we'd spend the whole weekend in bed and this is certainly not my bed!


	8. Chapter 8

Taking his time on the way to the morgue, Nick was surprised to see Savannah idly standing in the hallway with this rattled look on her face and she seemed rather agitated. To the point where Savannah started to gently pace up and down the hallway. She seemed to be in her own world that worried Nick so he walked over to Savannah but she didn't notice him at first, not until he placed a hand on her arm and brought her back out of her own world. Nick managed to startle Savannah who had this empty expression in her eyes. Something was wrong, that much Nick could tell even more so when Savannah looked at him and tried her hardest to give him a smile but failing to even muster the smallest of smiles. This wasn't the Savannah who had spent most of the day in bed with him until she left because she had a dinner date with her father. Whatever happened had clearly had shaken Savannah up and given that she was here at the morgue, Nick ventured a guess that she was here because somebody was dead. It was just a question of who was dead.

"Sav, what are you doing here of all places?" Nick quietly asked and he watched as Savannah took a deep breath before pursing her lips together. Whatever was going on had really rattled Savannah, that much Nick could see.

"A patient of mine was killed tonight, some jackass ran her over and then proceeded to drive off–" Savannah wearily began as she played with her fingers.

"Lucy McCalister." Nick figured as it was the only case that the team had caught tonight involving a child and Savannah did work with children.

"Yeah…" Savannah replied with a small nod. "I've been treating her over the past three years, since my residency days and the family moved to Vegas about two years ago and I've been treating Lucy again when I returned home. I know the family pretty well, they called to tell me what happened and asked if I could come with them to identify the… To identify Lucy." Savannah said in a weary manner.

"I am sorry Sav."

"It's not like you killed her Nick. It's not like she was my own child." Savannah replied in a distant manner and Nick could see that this was eating away at Savannah. He wasn't sure what he could say to Sav to make her feel better so instead Nick placed a reassuring hand on her arm. The two of them stood together not saying anything until the arrival of the clearly grief-stricken McCalister's and Savannah left Nick to go and join them. Nick watched for a moment as Savannah attempted to console the parents before he went into the morgue where Dr. Robbins was waiting. Two minutes later in came Savannah and the McCalister's and there was just silence as Doc Robbins pulled back the white sheet that was covering the body on the slab. Upon the sight of the young body Mrs. McCalister burst into tears and her husband looked on the verge of joining her. They were destroyed, Nick could see that Mr. McCalister was trying to say something, to say anything but the words were just failing him. Savannah looked at the couple briefly before returning her gaze to Lucy's body. "That's her, that is Lucy McCalister."

"We're so sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. McCalister." Nick offered knowing there wasn't much he could actually say to the grieving parents. Their world had been completely destroyed and nothing could ever erase the pain that they were going through.

"S-she looks so peaceful… Like s-she's sleeping… you'd never know that she was…" Mr. McCalister began as he reached out to touch his daughter and gently touched her cheek.

"Did she suffer?" Mrs. McCalister asked, barely managing to get the words out a she looked over to Doc Robbins.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Robbins grimly replied and the grievig parents stood there for a few more seconds before Mrs. McCalister ran out of the room and her husband went after her. Savannah stood where she was, it was like she was frozen to the spot and so Nick walked round to the other side of the autopsy table to stand next to her and he brushed his hand against her own.

"You did great Sav." Nick assured Savannah who just closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sighing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way, Lucy McCalister was ten years old with her whole life ahead of her. Lucy wanted to grow up and become a ballet dancer and dance at the Lincoln centre, it's what she dreamed off and I told her that I would be there when she achieved her dreams. Three years I've known Lucy, I've been treating her since she was seven years old and she didn't deserve this. Lucy was the sweetest girl possible. always laughing and dancing with a smile on her face. After everything she has been though she didn't deserve this, to be run over and left for dead in the street like she was a piece of road kill." Savannah wearily replied.

"You treated Sara?" Doc Robbins questioned and Savannah nodded.

"Doc Robbins this is Dr. Savannah Wilde she's a family friend of the McCalister's and a pediatric surgeon." Nick began making the introductions and Savannah and Doc Robbins shook hands over the table.

"Dr. Wilde may I ask what you were treating Sara for?"

"Neproblastoma, I diagnosed her three years ago after her parents brought her in to the hospital I was working because she was displaying an enlarged abdomen whilst vomiting frequently. I was on the peds service at the time so I was paged for a consult. I did an exam and I felt what I suspected to be a tumour in her abdomen. I ran an ultrasound and MRI which confirmed what I had suspected and Lucy was in stage two. I had to remove her kidney and then there was sampling of her lymph node and then came the chemo. Took it like a trooper, said that her being sick wasn't going to stop her from becoming a dancer and so far she looks good, I mean looked good… Then her parents brought her in about a months ago because they were worried that she had relapsed but it was just a bad case of tonsillitis and I removed them." Savannah explained and Nick could see that Savannah was trying to hold herself together, clearly Lucy had meant a lot to her.

"Explains the surgical scars and why I found only one kidney…" Doc Robbins said.

Nick noticed that Savannah had this glassy eyed look on her face and he gently prodded her to get her attention. "Sav…"

"You know I see some pretty bad stuff in my line of work and I can deal with it because you have to as there's not always a happy ending and sometimes kid's to die and I know it's part of the job. But it's always the kids who have run over that get to me…" Savannah said biting her lip.

"Sav…"

"It's why I became a doctor. Tristan always wanted to be a doctor, he just always thought it was cool but me? I wanted to be a baker and spend my days cooking and eating beautiful cakes until I was twelve years old." Savannah quietly said and Nick picked up on the fact that clearly something had happened when she was twelve which made Savannah decide to become a doctor.

"What happened?" Doc Robbins asked.

"A week after mine and my brother's twelfth birthday I was out playing in the yard with Lucien, one of my elder brother and he went inside to go get us some ice-poles when this girl Alice Reynolds who lived a few doors down, her ball went into the road and went she went to go get it when the car hit her. It literally just appeared of nowhere, speeding down the road and it hit her head on and the impact knocked her off her feet and sent her flying because she was so light." Savannah slowly stated as she looked at Lucy McCalister's body once again. "I was stunned at what I saw and it took me a while to process what happened and then I started screaming without realizing it. My brother, my parents and neighbours all came out to see what was the problem and I just pointed to what happened. Alice's parents were there and they ran over to her, one of my neighbours was a doctor and started doing CPR but it was too later, she stood no chance and died en route to the hospital…"

"The driver? Did they get him?" Nick questioned.

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, bastard got thirty years, I believe but it didn't change what happened. Alice was dead and I was a mess, my parents sent me to a shrink because I couldn't do anything. The trauma of it was too much for me deal with as Alice was the same age as me… I saw what happened to Alice and I couldn't do anything to save her, that's why I became a doctor because I never wanted to be or feel that helpless ever again…"

"Alice would be proud of you Sav, the things you do every day is just amazing. The way you dedicate yourself to sick kids every day, I don't think I could do that." Nick told her and Savannah couldn't help but give him a watery smile.

"I told you the first day we met that peds was hardcore Nick… Every time I get paged for a kid whose been knocked over I try and do everything I can to save them but some don't make it and that's what does it for me. Not being able to save the ones who die…" Savannah explained and seconds layer a beeping sound came from her waistband and her face just fell.

"Sav…" Nick began, judging by Savannah's face it was work who had been paging her.

"I've got to go, it was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Robbins." Savannah said choosing to ignore Nick.

"I wish it had been under better circumstances Dr. Wilde."

Nick watched as Savannah left the room and he looked at Doc Robbins before leaving the room to find Savannah who hadn't exactly gone far. So running up to her Nick grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Sav, talk to me…"

"Alice Reynolds shouldn't have died. She should still be here, possibly married with children and a successful career… instead she's dead. Her funeral was the first funeral I ever went to, can you believe that? I've only been to the funerals of seven adults but you ask how children's funerals I've been to and I honestly I couldn't tell you. Sometimes I think it might have been easier if I just declared trauma because right not I really don't want to go to work and operate on another child to be quite frank."

"But Sav, you love peds…" Nick began, clearly the death of Lucy McCalister was bringing up a lot of old and painful memories for Savannah.

"Nick I am a surgical junkie, big fan of the blood and gore, that's it. You should have seen me back in my residency and the amount of hours I logged. If I wasn't in the OR then I was in the ER. I like cutting and that is it… With traumas you could just walk away but with peds, you can't and I…" Savannah replied as her eyes started to water and Nick took her hands and pulled her close to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Savannah Wilde you may a great surgeon but your empathy and compassion for your patients is what makes you an amazing surgeon. Like you told me the first day we met peds is hardcore and how anyone can be a heart surgeon but it takes someone pretty amazing to work with kids… I know that it's hard to see kids die and that your tired but you always tell me that you do this for the kids because they deserve a future you just have to keep reminding yourself of that…"

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this right now, I have to go work…"


	9. Chapter 9

Nick was worried. It had been a full two days since he had seen Savannah in autopsy after she came to identify the body of Sara McCalister with the girls parents. Not once since Nick had met Savannah had he seen her look so rattled and it scared him how someone as happy and cheerful as Savannah could become so lost and sad. Nick had called her several times and left a couple of messages but he just go radio silence from Savannah's end until she finally sent him a text message which she was busy with work and she'd call him later. Ten hours later Nick hadn't heard anything from Savannah and all he could think about was how crestfallen she was that night in the morgue. Deciding that he couldn't wait for Savannah to get back to him as that could be anywhere from an hour to days given how much she worked Nick decided to go to her. The first place he decided to look for her was the hospital as she spent more time there than her own apartment. When he arrived at the hospital Nick headed for the surgical ward as that was the obvious way to start and from there he would make his way over to the peds ward but before he could do that he literally ran into Savannah's brother Tristan.

"Well if it isn't my sister boyfriend, I assume you're here to see her?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes I am."

"Ah, a booty call… didn't think Sav had it in her, a word of advice Nick it's not like it is that tv hospital drama where everyone hooks up in the hospital. In real hospitals it's very hard to get some actual privacy and some times you can actually get caught." Tristan said with a chuckle and Nick didn't even want to ask let alone know how Tristan knew that.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Nick scoffed in good humour as during the time he had been dating Savannah he had gotten to know her brother and Tristan Wilde was just one of those people who was easy going and enjoyed having a good time. "I am here to see your sister but not for those reasons, I'm worried about her and she hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Okay now you've intrigued me." Tristan replied with a raised brow.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Come to think of it I've actually haven't seen Sav for a while, round about 2am…" Tristan replied as he gazed down briefly at his watch. "It's now 8:15, but go back a couple of steps, why are you so worried about Savannah?"

"We crossed paths a couple nights ago, I was working a case where a little girl called Lucy McCalister had been killed after she had been run over. Savannah was with the girl's parents when they came to identify her body as the parents asked her to come as Sav was Lucy's doctor but something was up with Sav, she was acting unlike herself…" Nick explained and Tristan just rolled his eyes in response which confused Nick to say the least.

"Let me guess? Savannah was upset, quite distant emotionally with this bloody huge chip on her shoulder and she was wallowing in guilt and self loathing."

"Yeah, how'd you know? Nick asked and Tristan sighed.

"Look I'm sure Savvy has mentioned this to you somewhat but pediatric surgery is hardcore, it's so much more than just surgery and it's not for the faint hearted because not only are you dealing with the kids and treating them but then there is the worried parents, trying to reassure them and get them to trust you with their child's life. I can't imagine doing what my sister does everyday, most of the time she's working with sick kids with terminal illnesses or have been hurt in some kind of manner and quite often the doctors will become attached to the kids and it's hard not to. All cute and adorable, my sister has always been a sucker for kids and our nieces and nephews adore her. They love their Aunt Savvy and it's not just because of the endless amount of lollipops that she always has on her…"

"She has a gift with kids." Nick stated as he had seen Savannah with the kids here and how much she loved them and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but the thing is as doctors we're advised to have good bed side manner but discouraged from getting emotionally involved and when working in peds, the line between them is damn near impossible to see. You work with the kids, get to know them then something goes wrong and they die. It's hard to deal with it. I remember the first kid that Sav lost, we were second year residents and after it happened she didn't say a word just got on with work. She waited until her shift was over and then called me and she started crying. Forty minutes she was crying down the phone to me. It was hard on Savannah. But she learnt a balance and how do deal with it all but at times it does get to her as she is only human however that goes out the window whenever a kid is run over." Tristan explained with a small sigh.

"Because of Alice Reynolds, the girl who she saw get run over when you were kids."

"She told you? I'm impressed, my sister must trust you if she's told you that." Tristan began with a small smile and Nick felt this warm feeling in his heart, clearly Savannah hadn't told many people about Alice Reynolds. "No matter how hard she tried, Sav could never forget seeing Alice killed and after it happened it was like the memory was haunting her as she'd have nightmares about it and whenever she left the house she would replay it in her head. Eventually our parents decided it was best we moved and eventually it stopped but now when she has to treat a kid whose been run over it all come back especially if they don't make it, like her patient the other day."

"When I saw her yesterday, well technically the day before yesterday she had this vacant look in her eyes and starting going on about how she shouldn't have declared peds and stuck with trauma instead."

Tristan let out a loud snort and Nick gave him an odd look, given that they were talking about his twin sister who wasn't herself and yet he found it amusing. "Oh yeah, Sav always gets like that when she's having a really bad day but it's nothing to worry about because as much of a talent as my sister has in working traumas her real talent lies in peds. Sometimes Savvy just forgets it but she soon remembers that because as much as it hurts to watch a child die, the joys of saving a child can't compare with anything."

"You've got her pretty pegged." Nick noted which caused Tristan to grin smugly.

"She's my twin sister Nick, I have known her every single day of our lives. If I don't know her than I don't know myself as Savannah is literally the left hand to my right one."

"How is she?"

Nick noted how Tristan paused to think before actually speaking. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Nick, you should only been really worried if Savvy is laying on the couch in sweat pants watching I Am Sam for the millionth time, crying her eyes out and eating her body weight in ice-cream. She'll be fine, she's been a bit off for obvious reasons but she cheered up quite considerably today once she delivered that baby. Apparently the baby was already crowning when the parents burst into the ER…"

"A baby?"

"Yes Nick a baby, you know it's a small human that cries, poops a lot, costs a lot of money to maintain and it comes out of a women's–"

"I know what a baby is Tristan." Nick said interrupting the eldest Wilde twin before he got a chance to finish his sentence and he took that opportunity to also move the conversation along. "So you think we can find Sav?"

"Sure I'll just locate my Sav Nav!" Tristan joked and Nick just rolled his eyes at the god awful joke but he admit it was kind of funny and so he followed Tristan as he made his way over to the nurses station and watched as the eldest Wilde twin tried to charm one of the older nurses. "Carol, you know how you're my favourite nurse… I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find my sister?"

"Dr. Wilde is in the on call room sleeping and she asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency and a patient was practically dying." Nurse Carol said in a deadpan voice and Tristan just chuckled to himself as he walked off and Nick followed him.

"Real popular with nurses aren't you Tristan?" Nick joked as it was clear that the nurse known as Carol was not exactly that fond of him.

"You wouldn't tell by looking but Carol is actually in love with me, just pretends she's not but I reckon she'll cave eventually and declare her undying love for him" Tristan quipped as the two of them continued to walk until Tristan stopped and opened a door to his left and walked in. Standing in the doorway Nick watched as Tristan made his way into the dimly lit on call room and over into the corner bed where Savannah seemed to be soundly sleeping and he bent down and started shaking her shoulders and moments later her eyes groggily opened

"W-what is it? Have I been paged?" Savannah groggily questioned before closing her eyes again.

"No."

"Then go away Tristan, I'm sleepy." Savannah mumbled turning over in an attempt to ignore her brother and resume sleeping.

"Savvy, someone's here to see you." Tristan said continuing to shake his sister by the shoulders until Savannah finally caved and turned back over in order to face him.

"I hate you asshole." Savannah grumbled and it was clear on her face that she wasn't too thrilled at the prospect at being woken up and by her brother of all people.

"I love you too sis." Tristan chuckled quietly before standing, walking to the door and motioning for Nick to take over as his job was well and truly done for now.

Taking a deep breath Nick made his way over to where Savannah lay and he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she struggled contain a yawn. "Hey you…"

"Hey… What are you doing here?" Savannah wearily questioned as she rubbed her eyes, clearly Savannah was surprised to see him here of all places and so early in the morning.

"You didn't answer any of my calls, which made me worry so I figured I'd come down and see you, check if you were okay." Nick replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I just needed some time to clear my head but work just kept getting in the way. I didn't mean to make you worry Nick." Savannah quietly stated.

"I hear you delivered a baby today."

Despite how tired she was Savannah couldn't help but smile. "I did, it was the twenty first baby I've delivered since my fourth year in med school, I don't get it to do it often but I like delivering babies, it makes me happy. Didn't have to do that much as the baby was crowing when the parents came in to the ER. Both of them were terrified as they were first timers and I stepped in because having an intern who looked like they were supposed to still be in school delivering their first child would have freaked them out more. It was fun." Savannah tiredly commented with a small smile.

"What was it?"

"A beautiful bouncing baby boy, mom was full term and he came out perfectly healthy with a very good set of lungs. Parents definitely aren't going to be getting any sleep with him…" Savannah quietly said.

"I'm so proud of you." Nick admitted as he looked over Savannah, she was completely shattered which made him feel even guiltier for waking her up than he already did as he knew that in her line of work that didn't get much sleep and that Savannah tried to catch up with sleep while she was on shift and things were going rather slow. He knew she had been here ever since she got paged that night she was in autopsy with him and it showed on her face. "You look exhausted Sav."

"That's because I am."

"When does your shift finish?" Nick questioned and without even lifting her head Savannah grabbed Nick left arm and wearily gazed at the face of his watch before sighing.

"Forty minutes… I have to get up and check on my patients, make sure the interns on the peds service are okay and report to my attending before I can leave to go home."

"How about I hang out with you till your shift ends then I take you home? Make it all a bit more bearable?" Nick said taking Savannah's hand and squeezing it gently, he wanted to do whatever he could do to make her feel better.

"You're a good boyfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing noise coming from the direction of his living room Nick got up and left his office and walked into the living room to see Savannah settling herself onto the couch reading one of his forensic journals. This surprised Nick as the last time he had checked, Savannah had been tucked up in his bed asleep but apparently not anymore. Only four hours had he brought Savannah back to his place after her shift at the hospital. Given that Savannah was practically dead on her feet and Nick figured it would be best for her to stay at his place after she finished working for practically two days straight. The last few days had been pretty rough on Savannah and Nick was really worried about her so he wanted her here where he could keep an eye on her and so she could get some uninterrupted sleep. Savannah looked exhausted as ever but yet here she was sitting up like she was wide awake when Nick knew she was anything but that. Clearly something was on her mind that was preventing Savannah from getting the sleep that she very much needed. However she was no up again and had somehow got pass Nick without him even realizing that she had gotten up and made her way downstairs until now.

"Sav, what on earth are you doing up? You should be fast asleep, I figured that you would have been out like a light for a few more hours, not up four hours after we got in…" Nick questioned and Savannah shrugged her shoulders lightly as she put down the forensic journal she was reading.

"I slept for about two hour hours and then I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep, my mind is running a million miles an hour and I can't shut it off so I figured I'd come down here and read as I didn't want to disturb you." Savannah admitted with a guilt expression on her face.

"Glasses?" Nick asked pointing the familiar black frames that were sliding down Savannah's nose.

"Too tired to put my contacts in so I figured glasses were the easiest way to go if I didn't want to break anything." Savannah wearily replied as she pushed her glasses back up onto her face.

"You should go back upstairs Sav and try and get some sleep, you're exhausted." Nick noted as he sat down on the couch next to Savannah and watched as she tried her hardest not to yawn, but that wasn't the only sign. There were the bags under her eyes and the fact she could barely stand on her feet by the time her shift had ended. Savannah was pushing herself and her body way too hard and Nick wanted to make sure she was okay, he wanted to take care of her but Savannah was being too stubborn to let him do it. In the months that he had been dating Savannah, Nick had never seen her look so crestfallen and he knew things were taking a toll on her at the moment, which is why he wanted to be the one to look after her. Despite the fact Tristan said not to worry about her and that Savannah would be fine eventually, fine wasn't good enough for Nick. It was clear to him that Savannah was physically and mentally tired and she needed someone to take care of her as wouldn't slow down at the moment and take the time she needed to look after herself.

"It won't do any good, at the moment all I can think about is what I'm getting Tristan for our birthday and then it's all surgeries, patients and my next shift then getting published. I need to finish this article I'm writing up on a case of mine because if I'll have a better chance of being offered an attending position when my fellowship comes to an end the more I've been published. Then I have the funeral the day after tomorrow…"

"Lucy McCalister's." Nick guesses and Savannah nodded her head.

"It's probably the worst part of my job. Kids dying really sucks and going to their funerals even worse. It's not like other specialities where you can keep your distance and walk away when you're done. It's hard and then the parents ask you to come to the funeral and it's hard to say no. You feel obligated to go because you know the family but then there's the guilt as these people trusted you to care for their child and now that child is dead. I've lost count of how many children's funerals I've been too which is a good thing I think…" Savannah grimly stated and Nick's heart went out to her, he knew what it was like to get too emotionally involved when there was a case involving a child. It hurt but he didn't have to deal with children dying as much as Savannah did.

"Does anyone come with you?"

"Tristan has come with me a few times, it's only really if he's treated the child too and it's easier not to ask my other brothers. Then I don't ask my parents as the last thing I want them thinking about is a dead child. But other residents and sometimes my attendings depending on the case. It just always gets to me because I'm being haunted by something that happened twenty years ago." Savannah wearily said and Nick took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, it was just a tiny thing to let her know that she wasn't alone and that he was here for her.

"Sav, you being upset by what happened to Alice and Lucy means you care and you once said to me that the moment that you stop being affected by a dead child is the day you stop practicing medicine. I know it's hard. You're tired and you have every reason to be because you work so hard for so long and try you're hardest to save children's lives. You just have to keep reminding that you did everything you could to help them, when things don't end up the way you expected. You know, the cases with kids always get me too–"

"But someone has to do our jobs." Savannah finished with a small smile.

Nick squeezed Savannah's knee gently. "Yeah… You said something to me that night at the mortuary about how you should have picked trauma as your speciality instead of peds, so what I want to know is why didn't you? Why pick pediatric surgery instead?"

"Surgery is surgery, no matter what speciality. I loved trauma when I was a resident, the whole carnage and blood of it all, I still do. But with trauma all your doing is waiting around for some accident to happen, when it does you get a patient and take them to the OR and try and save them. Once you do, you see your patients for a bit in post op and then your done. It's very distant. But with peds, it's different. There is a real emphasis on patient care and you see it as more than just cutting people up. You see the patients as more than being patients as they are not people who've been in a five car pile up, their kids. They should be outside playing outside instead of being in hospitals. They amaze me because they have the capacity to believe in anything, they don't normally worry about the things adults worry about. Kids have this sunny disposition and see the good in everything. I like that."

"Sound just like you." Nick noted which caused Savannah to smile.

"I missing being like that and I always loved kids, I think it's because grew up the youngest of five… But I chose to do a peds surgery because I wanted something that was more than just cutting people up and fixing them. I wanted to give kids their lives back." Savannah replied.

"What were you like? As a kid?" Nick questioned as he had this picture of Savannah as a kid in his mind, with her hair in pigtails, wearing glasses and having a wide toothy grin.

"Basically I was loud, well you had to be when you were the youngest of five and had four older brothers and you were all competing over everything. Home was and is still is like a zoo but a very nice and well managed zoo. Back then I did everything with Tristan and funnily enough I still do. It's very cliché and corny given that he's my brother and my twin but he's my best friend. We ran circles around are parents occasionally and our other brothers frequently used us distractions when they wanted to sneak into the kitchen and get a snack before dinner. I was content as a kid, always running around inside and outside the house, playing with my brothers and friends, helping my parents."

"You sounded happy." Nick said.

"It's not like we were the Brady Bunch, there was the fun and good times but there was the arguing and the fights especially when puberty hit. Then the teenage anguish and heartbreak but I was happy. For the most part, well at home I was happy, it was just outside of that I wasn't Mary fricking sunshine. Wasn't until I was twenty that I really felt comfortable." Savannah admitted in a weary tone of voice.

"Why's that?"

"Puberty was a very hard time for me and high school didn't really help with that. I wasn't like my brothers who were all cool and confident, popular and played sports and were class presidents. I was the ugly ducking of the Wilde bunch, people couldn't believe that I was related to the infamous Wilde boys. They thought it had to be a mistake or that I was adopted."

"I don't believe that for a second Sav." Nick began as he pulled Savannah closer to him and she curled up next to him and sighed, whilst he was used to his girlfriend brushing off his compliments and getting flustered by them there was no way in hell that anyone would call Savannah Wilde something like the ugly duckling.

"Believe it. That's what the kids called me as school, I was a geek, I had the braces and glasses, in the science club and I was very socially awkward with most people. Had a couple of friends and that was it… My self esteem was kind of low so the kids calling me 'The Ugly Wilde Duckling' or the 'Ugly Twin Sister' didn't really help with that at all." Savannah replied with a sad sort of laugh, which made Nick pull Savannah in just a closer so she could lean her head against his chest.

"They didn't call you that…" Nick said in disbelief, given that the woman sitting beside him normally just radiated confidence and seemed the complete opposite of the girl she claimed she used to be.

"That is the good's honest truth and it drove Tristan insane, I think he spent half our time in high school looking out for me. High school was great for him whereas it was the worst four years of my life. No one would really notice me until the popular kids would decide tease me, pull out my chair or throw things at me during class and I'd come home, not say a word and just sit and do my homework and try my hardest to forget it. I kept telling myself that high school wasn't forever and one day it would eventually end but every day seemed like eternity to me. I remember one day I came out of gym and went to my locker to get my change of clothes and my locker had been broken into. I found my clothes stuffed down the toilet. It had happened a couple of times before but do you want to know why they did it that particular day?' Savannah questioned.

"Why?

"Because it was my seventeenth birthday."

"Oh Sav…" Nick began as he noticed the sad and vacant look in her eyes as she recounted her high school experience, so he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap and Savannah tucked her head into the nape of his neck. It made his heartache to hear that the beautiful woman who was sitting in front of him, who would never do anything to hurt anyone was treated that way growing up.

"It was just things like that I went though but after the whole birthday thing it died down for about six months because Tristan went ape shit about what happened and lot of people got the message that I was to be left alone. To this day I have no idea how Tristan found out as I never told him about it. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want Tristan to feel that he always had to be looking out for me and feeling that he had to protect me because I was his sister. When he confronted me about it he told me that whilst he was upset about all the stuff I was going through, he was more upset that I didn't tell him, that I didn't feel like I could come to him. I don't do that anymore, I tell Tristan everything, we tell each other everything…"

"That's why he calls you the left hand to his right hand." Nick said recalling what Tristan had said to him days before about the fact he knew Savannah better than he knew himself.

"He'd always tell me that when I was having a bad day, it was something we have to remind each other that we're not alone and that we'll always need and have each other. I remember about a three days before prom, his date Shelby Bennett, the head of the cheerleading squad must have run into me in the hallway and caused me to drop my books and somehow it was my fault. She did the whole watch were your going four eyed loser and what not, just went into a full on rant. What I can remember most is not the crowd that we're surrounding us whilst Shelby was berating me but seeing Tristan making his way though the crowd..."

"Let me guess Tristan lost his temper?" Nick guessed.

"No. He was rather calm about it surprisingly, I thought Tristan would blow a gasket and make a big scene about it. My brother is a very odd creature, Tristan is the most calm and easy going person I know most of the time but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a temper. It takes a lot to push my brother but eventually lose his cool and go mad. Not this time. First Tristan told Shelby that he had no right talking to me like that regardless of whether I was his sister or not. Then he forced her to pick up my books, apologize and then he dumped her. Three days before prom. He somehow managed to get another date and win prom king, although he was jealous that I was class valedictorian when we graduated." Savannah explained with a yawn and from where she was sitting in his lap, Nick could see that Savannah was starting to fall asleep so he would continue to talk in hopes that she would nod off for good.

"I would have noticed you, if I had gone to your school Sav you would not have been invisible to me and I would not have called you that name as you are the most beautiful person I know, inside as well as out. Those kids were ass' for what they did to you but you overcame everything those idiots put you through and still managed to become valedictorian? Then go on to become a beautiful and sexy as hell not to mention kick ass pediatric surgeon? I'd say that's might impressive."

"The ugly duckling did good." Savannah managed to crack, making weak a joke as she struggled to keep her open.

"You are not ugly to me." Nick quietly stated as he pressed a few light kisses along Savannah's jaw line, the more he found out about Savannah the more he likes as she wasn't perfect. She was flawed, shaped by both the good and bad experiences she had. Nick liked it, in fact he liked it a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

The night had started off perfectly normal or as normal as it could get in Las Vegas, Nick had turned up for shift on time and he set about finishing up a case file when Catherine asked him to help Sara and Ray out on a attempted murder case that they had caught. Happy to get out of the office and work a case then complete even more paperwork Nick went to the address that he had been provided with and twenty minutes later he had arrived at the scene. There were cops everywhere and Nick watched as the paramedics left the house with an empty stretcher, which meant that the victim had probably died, turning this case from an attempted murder to a homicide. Figuring it was best to get an explanation as to what happened before he went inside Nick approached the closest cop. The more that he knew before he went into the house would be a lot better, given the amount of cops that were here clearly something big had happened here. "Hey man, what happened?"

"It's bad one in there, blood everywhere and the victim has been cut up like some lab experiment. By the time the paramedics got here it was too late, only thing they could do was call it. Upside we have the perp inside…"

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's a doctor…" The officer replied and Nick slowly nodded his head before deciding that it was probably best if he went in, if the scene was a bad as the cop had said then Sara and Ray were definitely going to need his help. Making his way up the porch Nick started towards the front door but was stopped when Sara walked out the door and blocked his path.

"Nick, you can't go in there." Sara began and Nick couldn't help but frown.

"What do you mean I can't go in there? It's a scene Sara and Catherine sent me down to assist you so if you'll excuse me I have some work to do–"

Sara shook her head. "That's not what I mean Nick, you can't go in there because of your personal involvement. When we arrived our victim Harris Jacobson wasn't alone and he was very much alive but kneeling beside him, covered in his blood was Savannah."

"Sav? No way…" Nick said shaking his head vehemently; there was no way Savannah would do something like this. She wouldn't kill someone and Nick would have kept issuing denials over this if it wasn't for the fact that Brass along with two other cops were escorting Savannah out of the house. She was covered in blood and her head was downcast but Nick knew it was her. He was speechless and didn't know what to say as a part of him couldn't really understand how this was happing and for Savannah to be involved, she spent most of her days trying to save children's lives. Finally gaining some courage Nick walked back down the porch and towards the cruiser that Savannah had just been put it.

"Nick don't…" Brass warned.

"Brass, you don't understand…" Nick began.

"I think I do, Sara explained to me your relationship with Dr. Wilde, Nick you can't get involved with this so take my advice. Go back to the lab and stay far away from this case." Brass stated in a tone that left no room for arguing before excusing himself.

Seeing that there was nothing left for Nick to do, he reluctantly got back into his truck and drove back to the lab. On the journey back Nick tried to piece this all together as none of it made sense but even then he couldn't. Maybe it was because he was missing some of the pieces of the puzzle or because he couldn't comprehend Savannah doing something like this. Throughout all his years on the job Nick had started to lose seeing the good in people based on the things he saw on a day to day basis. Countless crime scenes, with bodies that were often mutilated or beyond being recognizable and then tossed away as if they were trash being thrown out. But Nick thought that Savannah was one of those rare exceptions, the woman was no saint and Nick had seen her do some pretty wild things during the six and a half months that they had been dating. However Savannah was a good person, dedicated to her job and family, which made it hard to understand what could have happened and how Savannah was personally involved with this. The woman worked too much to have time to kill somebody not to mention her job consisted of her saving people's or rather kids lives, Nick had seen her several times at the point of exhaustion because of how much she worked. Although Nick knew that there was no way that Savannah could have done this, he knew that sometimes people, no matter how nice and great they seem were capable of doing bad things. A part of Nick no matter how much he wanted to deny it knew that there was a possibility that Savannah could be behind this. However he wouldn't jump to conclusions about guilt, everyone was innocent until proven and since he knew that he couldn't work the case, he'd trust in his colleagues to follow the evidence to find the killer.

When Nick arrived back at the lab he could feel all eyes on him as he made his way to his office. No doubt word had gotten around that his girlfriend was discovered at a crime scene next to the body and was now the prime suspect. That was the problem with the lab, people liked to talk a lot and the office rumour mill went into overdrive. Although this time it wasn't a rumour. Nick didn't even make it to his office, he ended up in the locker room sitting on the bench with nothing more than his thoughts for company.

"Hey Nicky…"

Looking up from where he sat Nick saw Catherine standing in the doorway giving him a very sympathetic look. "Hey Cath…"

"Ray and Sara are still at the scene and are going to be there for a while so I'm going to be the one to process Savannah." Catherine said and Nick just nodded his head as there was nothing else that he could really do about any of it. "I know that I don't have to say this to you of all people Nick but you have to stay away from this case…"

"I know I just don't understand how any of this happened." Nick admitted before taking a deep breath and sighing. He doubted he'd understand any of this unless he spoke to Savannah about what happened and Nick doubted that was going to happen any time soon.

"We'd identified the victim, did Savannah ever a mention Harris Jacobson to you?" Catherine questioned.

"Not that I can recall."

"When was the last time you two spoke?"

"Yesterday, Sav called me in the evening when she arrived at the hospital just before her shift started to postpone a date we were supposed to go on yesterday night. She was on supposed to be on call for twelve hours but she got roped into covering someone's shift but she said she's swing by my place after my shift finshed for today…" Nick quietly said and his conversation with Catherine didn't go on for much longer than that given that she had work to so she left Nick to catch up with paper work and left him with the option of helping Greg out on the case that he was working on if he felt like it. Despite his best efforts to distract himself with another case Nick just couldn't concentrate so after an hour and thirty minutes of doing nothing productive Nick decided to leave the lab and head over to LVPD to see what was going on. Nick didn't care that both Brass and Catherine told him to stay away as there was no way he could concentrate without knowing what was going with Savannah and this case that she was somehow involved in.

When he arrived at LVPD Nick headed straight for interrogation and it took his a couple of minutes before he spotted Savannah, no longer in her blood stained clothes and sitting in the interrogation room with just a cop standing in the corner of the room to keep an eye on her. Nick stood there for a while until he saw Brass making his way over to him. "I thought I told you to stay away from this."

Nick chose to ignore that. "How is she?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but your girlfriend isn't saying a thing, after Catherine processed her and we gave her a change of clothes. Within two minutes of me asking her what happened she asked for a lawyer and clammed up. Hasn't said a word since except for she didn't kill him, sorry Nick..." Brass stated.

"I don't think she did it Brass."

"Look Nick, I know your dating her but you didn't see what I saw when I arrived at the scene. The not so good doctor was covered in the vic's blood and she felt the need to call a lawyer straight away. Call me old fashioned but that practically screams guilty to me. Not to mention we've just found out that our vic is suing her for malpractice." Brass replied and whilst Nick knew it did look a bit suspicious he wasn't going to believe that was definite proof that Savannah had killed this Harris Jacobson.

"What?" Nick demanded in response to Brass stating that Savannah was being sued by the victim for malpractice.

"You didn't know?"

Nick didn't know this, in fact Savannah hadn't even mentioned it to him which kind of surprised him as Nick had no idea that she had been keeping something like this from him. Which could now used as a motive for why Savannah killed the victim Harris Jacobson. Although it just didn't add up for Nick as he didn't understand why Savannah was being sued by a man when her patients were all eighteen and under. Clearly why she was being sued for malpractice was going to play into all of this. "Brass let me talk to her, just for a couple of minutes… "

"Two minutes and that's it Nick, then you go back to the lab." Brass warned and Nick nodded in agreement and so taking a deep breath Nick walked into the interrogation room, Brass followed motioning for the cop standing guard in the room to give them some privacy. Once they were alone Nick sat down opposite Savannah but she didn't look up, her face was looking down into her lap.

"Savannah?" Nick began but he got no response from her and he was worried that she was possibly shutting down emotionally over tonight's events. He knew Savannah was prone to getting overwhelmed with her emotions because of highly traumatic events to the point she'd shut down and become an emotionless zombie. "Savannah it's me Nick."

"I-I…" Savannah stammered finally looking up and Nick could see that her normally clear and bright blue eyes were red and puffy which did nothing to help how tired she looked. Nick reached out over the table and took Savannah's hands in his own and gently squeezed them in an effort to get her to open up.

"Sav talk to me…"

"I didn't do this Nick, I didn't kill him… I was trying to save him." Savannah wearily said and it looked like she was seconds away from crying and having a complete emotional breakdown. Nick felt this ache in his heart looking at her and he wanted to believe Savannah. At time he knew he could be too trusting but something was telling him to trust her on this. Savannah said that she hadn't killed Harris Jacobson and Nick was going to take her word on this.

"–This interview is over, step away from my sister." A voice announced and both Nick and Savannah looked up to see a dark haired man with familiar blue eyes walk into the room. He was tall and just over 6ft easily, dressed in crisp and expensive suits, no doubt a lawyer and Savannah got up from her seat to greet him. The word sister caused Nick to pause and it took him a second to realize who this man was given that he had only ever met Savannah's twin brother Tristan but Nick soon realized that the man who was hugging Savannah must be Casper, one of her three other older brothers who happened to be the lawyer in the family. No doubt he had been the person who Savannah had called when she had asked for a lawyer.

"I'm so sorry for this, I-I didn't know what to do or who else to call… They think I killed someone Cass." Savannah said stumbling over every word and judging by what she had just called the man, Nick knew he was correct about his assumptions of this man being Savannah's eldest brother Casper.

"I don't want you to worry about this Sav, I know you didn't do anything wrong so I'll get this straightened out and then we'll take you home. Tristan is at your apartment picking up clothes and he'll bring them here. I'll have this sorted out as soon as I can, okay? Trust me Savvy." Casper stated in a soft and reassuring voice as he spoke to his sister and Savannah wearily nodded.

"And you are?" Brass asked interrupting.

"Casper Wilde, I'm from Huntley, Cosgrove and Wilde"

"Wilde? As in Dr. Wilde?" Brass asked glancing over at Savannah.

"Correct, Dr. Wilde is my baby sister and my client." Casper began in a tone of voice that was completely different than the one he had been using with his sister only moments ago. "And now that I've done my introductions, gentlemen your names are?"

"Captain Brass and this is CSI Stokes." Brass replied and Nick noticed that a glimmer of recognition on the elder Wilde's face.

"Stokes? That's quite funny as I'm pretty sure that is the surname of my sister's boyfriend who happens to work for the crime lab as I've been informed by my younger brother and sister." Casper asked and Nick knew they were busted as if Casper was anything like Savannah and Tristan then he was quick as a whip and pretty damn smart. "Now I don't exactly know the finer details of how LVPD function but surely they don't allow criminalists to interview their girlfriends let alone work a case where there is a personal connection. Although I do know that neither of you two should be talking to my sister as I know she asked for a lawyer. Now I highly doubt my sister has said anything but if she has, it's inadmissible. So if you'll excuse us gentleman, I'd like to speak with my client before we proceed any further… "


	12. Chapter 12

Nick wearily watched from a distance as Savannah spoke with her brother, the two of them had been talking for about half an hour and from Nick could see that having Casper with her was doing her the world of good. She seemed more focused and less emotional which was a good thing as hopefully they would get to the bottom of things rather quickly as right now things weren't looking too good. In fact they were looking kind of bleak for Savannah and Nick had a feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night not to mention rather frustrating since he wasn't allowed anywhere near this. From where he was standing Nick could see a familiar figure arriving at reception and Nick debated whether or not to go over and talk to Tristan, one of Savannah's brother more specifically her twin brother who had just arrived and was handing over a bag which no doubt contained clothes for his sister. Nick knew he shouldn't but like he had done most of the night, he had went against his better judgement and headed over to reception where he as spotted very quickly by the elder Wilde twin.

"Nick." Tristan greeted in a frosty manner.

"Tristan."

"She didn't do this. Whatever you guys may think Savvy did not do this, I know my sister better than anyone and I can tell you that she is no killer. You've got the wrong person. Savannah would never hurt anyone, let alone kill them. So you need to do something Nick because I will not let my sister be railroaded for something that she didn't do–" Tristan loudly said, the anger about the situation clear on his face and Nick wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

"–I believe her Tristan." Nick said interrupting Tristan midway through his rant. "I don't think that Savannah did this either."

"You don't?" Tristan slowly asked and Nick shook his head.

"This is Sav we're talking about, she wouldn't hurt a fly but I'm going to be honest herem this isn't looking good for her Tristan. Because of my relationship with your sister I'm not allowed to work the case, let alone be anywhere near it but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and wait for the worse to happen. But you need to know Tristan, is that Savannah was found at the scene over the body, although she is claiming that she was trying to save his life but they also have the murder weapon in evidence as well as motive." Nick explained and Tristan frowned.

"Motive?"

"The guy who was killed his name was Harris Jacobson and he was suing Savannah for malpractice. I want to help figure this out Tristan and get Sav out but to do that I need to know everything. Any relevant information I can pass onto my team and they can hopefully clear Savannah of any involvement and find the real killer. Did you know that Sav was being sued for malpractice?" Nick asked and after a moment he realized what a dumb question that was to ask because if anyone knew about the malpractice suit then it would be Tristan. Savannah and her brother told each other anything so she'd definitely tell him about this. Just not him for some reason.

"I did." Tristan admitted after a moment and Nick could pick up from the elder Wilde twins, tense facial expression that there was more to this story then Tristan was currently telling him. Nick really wanted to know why Savannah was being sued first of all because she had never mentioned any of this before and now it seemed to be coming back to bite her in the ass and get her 25 to life in a state penitentiary.

"Why is she being sued for malpractice? She works with kids and most of them wouldn't know the meaning of the word malpractice and negligence."

"Parents are the ones who are suing her, in particular the father and the man who you seem to think my sister murdered." Tristan shot back in an accusing manner which Nick was expecting, there was no way Tristan was going to be his usual happy go lucky self when sister was in the situation that she was in. Nick perfectly understood but he needed Tristan's help to figure this out all out.

"Harris Jacobson."

"Correct." Tristan dryly said.

"What happened?" Nick asked and Tristan just looked away. "Tristan I know this is Sav and you just want to protect her but I need to know why this is happening to help her."

Tristan sighed and Nick could see that the older Wilde twin had believed and was going to start co-operating with him. "Eight weeks ago Savannah was paged to the ER for a trauma that had just come in, a head on collision involving two cars and one of the injured was Blake Jacobson, the seventeen year old son of Harris Jacobson. The two of them along with Mrs. Jacobson were injured when another car hit them, apparently the driver who hit them was on his cell phone at the time of the accident. I don't know the finer details of the collision. Anyway they were all brought into the ER and the driver was fine, as were Mr and Mrs. Jacobson, mostly contusions and scrapes although the mom had a broken collar bone. However Blake Jacobson injuries were more severe than everyone else's. He had been driving at the time of the accident and the other car collided with the driver's side of the car. From what I've been told his legs were pinned and fire-fighters had to cut him out of the car which took a while..."

"So after Blake had been cut out the car and brought to the hospital what happened?" Nick asked as clearly something had happened to Blake if his father was now suing Savannah for medical malpractice.

"It wasn't good, Blake had sustained a lot of damage to his leg during the accident, it was partially severed and despite her best efforts to try and save the leg. Eventually Savannah and the orthopaedic surgeon she was working with had no choice but to do an above the knee amputation as it was deemed upon further examination during the surgery that the leg was too far gone to be saved. So they made the call."

"So why the malpractice?"

"Mr. Jacobson believed that my sister promised him that she'd be able to save his son's leg."

"And did she?" Nick asked and Tristan vehemently shook his head, it was like he took any kind of thing that sounded like an insult about his sister personally. Nick knew he had to be careful here as if Tristan got the wrong idea here, he would stop co-operating with her which was the last thing Nick needed.

"No. I wasn't there myself as I had my own patients to deal with but my sister would never promise something like that Nick. You don't make promises to patients, as things are sometimes not what they seem, I've known people to die from a simple appendectomy. As surgeons we're cocky and confident but one of the first things we learnt as interns was to never make promises to patients of families about treatment. As we never know what could happen in the OR, which is why my sister would not make a promise that she could save a leg especially if it was a child or teenager she was dealing with especially in the condition the leg was in when it arrived. Savannah never makes promises like that when it comes to her patients, she learnt that the hard way when she was an intern." Tristan explained.

"So Harris Jacobson was suing Savannah because according to him she promised him that she'd be able to save his son's leg and then she couldn't? Is that even enough to sue?" Nick asked as it seemed rather farfetched.

"It's not, to prove that medical malpractice occurs you've got to show that a doctor-patient relationship existed, that the doctor was negligent and that the doctor's negligence caused the injury and lastly the injury led to specific damages. The basis of the malpractice suite is based on that last one; that the injury results in specific damages. Apparently Blake was a football player and was in line for a football scholarship and with the amputation it's not going to happen. Savannah is being sued for the physical and mental pain that Blake's going through, the cost of his medical bills along with both his parents lost work and earnings because they've been caring for him. Along with the cost of Blake's college tuition and any money he could of earned if he had gone pro." Tristan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, in my line of work medical malpractice is a cold hard bitch and Mr. Jacobson is going after my sister, Dr. Copeland the orthopaedic surgeon who worked with her and the hospital are being sued for about $15 million dollars."

"Wow…" Nick slowly said as that was a lot of money.

"That's not even the best of it Nick, Blake Jacobson and his mother don't even support the claim. They don't feel that Savannah deceived them in any way, they believe she did everything she could and Mrs. Jacobson is just happy that her son is alive. Yes, the amputation has changed his like but this seventeen year old kid is working through it all and is determined to not let it ruin his life." Tristan replied with a frown.

"So why was Mr. Jacobson suing then?"

"Typical dad of a football player, he believed that his son was going to go play in the NFL and the loss of his son's right leg had destroyed all his dreams for his son. I'm sympathetic to the situation but the blame is not to be placed on Savannah and Dr. Copeland, it's on the driver who crashed into them. They did everything they could to try and save the leg but it was too late to save it. The leg was practically dead as the nerves had been practically destroyed due to the amount of trauma it had gone through.

Nick nodded, that did kind of clarify things up all they needed to find out was why Savannah was at Harris Jacobson's house and who did actually kill him. "Thanks Tristan."

"How's she doing?" Tristan asked.

"I saw her for a minutes and she was very emotional and confused, barely holding it together but she did managed to tell me she didn't do it before I met your brother Casper. He's pretty intense…" Nick noted and it caused Tristan to laugh and the worry about his sister slipped away for the briefest moment.

"I know it may not seem like it but my brother is a good guy Nick, it's just that Casper has a tendency to turn into a bit of a hard ass when he's playing lawyer and given that he's here because of Sav it means he'll be very defensive and worse than he usually is. If you hadn't already noticed, we are all very protective over Savvy and it's nothing personal it's just that our parents have always told us that it's our responsibility to look at Sav as she is the baby of the family. It's always been Casper's responsibility to look after us all, he takes the whole looking out for all of his siblings very seriously. Now Casper is just doing something that he never thought he would have to do and that is being the big brother and lawyer at the same time. He's just doing whatever he feels he needs to do to protect Savvy as right now he is the only one who can.

"You don't have to explain it to me Tristan, I'm you the youngest of seven myself…"


	13. Chapter 13

This couldn't be happening. That's what Savannah kept telling herself, that this was a bad dream and she would wake up from it eventually and this nightmare would be over. But apart of her also knew that this wasn't a nightmare, this was reality and she had been arrested for murder. Savannah had no idea how this has happened, her day had started off perfectly fine and had ended with her getting arrested and sitting at some interrogation cell at the LVPD. Savannah had done nothing wrong, she had found Harris Jacobson laying on the floor on his living room bleeding out and she had tried to save his life. There was blood everywhere and Savannah had no equipment on her, no scalpels or gloves. The only thing that was there was the knife that was sticking out of Mr. Jacobson's chest. By the time the cops had arrived, it was too late Mr. Jacobson was practically dead and so they had arrested her. This whole process had been horrific, once Savannah had to the station she had to be processed by Nick's boss Catherine, she was photographed, forced to strip down to her underwear. The whole thing had been arduous and it had made Savannah raw and exposed like she had been violated. It wasn't nice and she couldn't think straight, the only thing Savannah knew was that she needed to ask for a lawyer as soon as possible. The situation wasn't good and so Savannah called the only person she knew who could help her and that was her brother Casper. She had seen Nick for a brief moment and she had tried to tell her that she didn't do this but Savannah wasn't sure whether he believed her not.

"Okay let's get things rolling, so Dr. Wilde why don't you make things easy for yourself as it's been a long night and just tell us why you killed Harris Jacobson." Captain Brass began and Savannah ruefully shook her head. That was not what had happened, she hadn't been trying to kill Mr. Jacobson.

"I did not kill him, I was trying to save his life–" Savannah began.

"Well you didn't do a good job." Brass retorted.

"Uncalled for captain." Casper retorted in an irritated manner and Savannah glanced at her brother, the last thing she had wanted to do was drag her brother into this mess but she didn't know who else to turn to. Savannah knew that she was in trouble and Casper was a lawyer, he had been a prosecutor for the first three years of him passing the bar exam. He would know how the cops were thinking and his years of working for a couple of firms before forming his own firm were sure to help.

"Nothing I said wasn't true councilor, your client is after all a pediatric surgeon. She spends her days working on children so forgive me for not believing her when she said she was trying to save the life of a grown man."

"Captain get your facts straight, Dr. Wilde is a pediatric surgery fellow, she is in her first year of her fellowship. But she is more than qualified to treat adults along with children given her four years of medical school, followed by five years of residency which resulted in her becoming board certified in general surgery. My client primarily treats children but she can treat adults and has done for the last five and a half years. So now that we've established the fact that Dr. Wilde is a doctor can we please move on?" Casper stated in a firm manner and Savannah could see him and Detective Brass glaring at each from their opposite ends of the table.

"So Dr. Wilde, tell me what happened?"

"I got a call from Mr. Jacobson early this evening asking me if I could come by his place as he wanted to talk. I went to the house after my shift and when I arrived the front door was already open. I called out for Mr. Jacobson but there was nothing until I heard this grunt and so I walked in. I found Mr. Jacobson laying on the living room floor and it was clear he had been stabbed multiple times to the chest and leg area. From what I can recall there were at least ten stab wounds to his chest, one of which had collapsed his right lung and punctured his spleen, which had caused it to be come enlarged. He was losing a lot of blood because of the amount of times he had been but the most concerning and pressing injury of them all was the injury to his spleen. A splenic rupture causes blood to leak into abdominal cavity and he was already going to into shock and Mr. Jacobson was going to die as he was running out of time if I didn't to something. I called an ambulance but he was running out of time, so I figured I would have to open him and try and pack the spleen in order to buy some time. I went into the kitchen to grab some dish cloths and some alcohol for sterilization. I had just made the incision and was opening him up when the cops burst in and threatened to shot me in the head if I didn't put down the knife. I tried t explain but they weren't listening so I had no choice and the moment I did what those cops said, Mr. Jacobson bled out even more and was practically dead when the ambulance arrived..." Savannah wearily explained, as she knew she could have at least stabled Mr. Jacobson until the paramedics had arrived if the cops hadn't forced her to stop what she was doing.

"Now we know that you're the victim." Brass stated and Savannah sighed.

"I don't know him that well, I was his son's surgeon. Mr. Jacobson along with his wife and son were involved in a serious road accident when another car hit them. The whole family were brought in but I only treated Blake Jacobson as he was sixteen and I am a pediatric surgeon. I was one of the primary physicians of Blake after being paged to the ER after he had been brought in. Blake had the most serious of injuries and we took him up to the OR straight away because of his leg injury." Savannah explained.

"You ended up amputating his son's right let, correct?"

"Yes I did."

Brass nodded his head as he picked up a file. "Isn't it true that Mr. Jacobson was suing you for medical malpractice because you promised him you would save his son's leg and in the end you just cut it off.

"I never promised him that I'd be able to save Blake's leg… Sure as a surgeon I'm cocky and arrogant in my abilities but I never promise anything to a patient or their parents. When I go into the OR I have to access the situation and deem the right course of treatment. I told Mr. Jacobson that I'd try my best to save his son's leg and that's what I did, I tried everything I could but I was left with no choice but to amputate his lower leg. There was too much damage to leg for it to be reattached. The leg was barely hanging on and from where the leg had been severed it wasn't a clean cut. There was no chance of restoring blood flow so I had to make the call. It wasn't easy but I had to do it and Dr. Copeland, the on call orthopaedic surgeon agreed that it was the only choice. So we amputated." Savannah quietly said, this case was coming back to bite her in the ass and then some. First the malpractice suit and now this.

"So you think Dr. Wilde killed Mr. Jacobson because he was suing her? He was the one who called her and the phone records will prove that." Casper questioned.

"Money is one motive, according to this file in front of me Harris Jacobson was suing Dr. Wilde and the hospital for medical malpractice… That can't exactly be cheap"

"I have malpractice insurance." Savannah replied as she ran her hands through her hair, she was exhausted with a horrendous headache and she just wanted to go home. This day had been going on for practically forever and Savannah just wanted for it to be over. This was all too much for her and the reassuring squeeze on the shoulder from her eldest brother didn't do much to help Savannah. The cops just didn't seem to believe her, they seemed to think that she was guilty of killed Mr. Jacobson.

"All doctors have malpractice insurance as most doctors get sued at some pint in their career but Harris Jacobson's case was weak as my sister and the other doctor on the case provided the best medical treatment they could offer for his son. However Mr. Jacobson refused to accept that and believed that to be untrue, he felt like my sister had deceived him when she did nothing of the such. The case was going to be chucked out as Dr. Wilde was not at fault here, there was no mistake on their part. The person who was responsible was the driver who crashed into the Jacobson car and not the doctors or the hospital who tried to save his son's legs. Jacobson called Dr. Wilde and said that he wanted to talk to her about the suit so why would she kill him?"

"Maybe. But then again a $15 million dollar malpractice suit is pretty damn expensive for a doctor especially with all student loans. College and med school are pretty expensive these days and you must owe, what? Close to a 100k at least? Perhaps Dr. Widle here couldn't take the risk that Jacobson wanted more cash or wanted to settle out of court?" Brass questioned and Savannah was going to open her mouth to speak, until Casper started laughing. "Something funny councilor?"

"Yeah, the idea that you think Dr. Wilde killed some man because she was worried about what this frivolous lawsuit would do to her personal finances. My sister is in no debt in the slightest Captain, her college and med school tuition was paid for in full by our parents, who just so you know paid for my college and law school tuition along with the tuition for the rest of our siblings. You may know of our parents? Edward Wilde and Constance Wilde." Casper stated with a self assured grin.

"Your parents are Ned and Connie Wilde?" Captain Brass asked Savannah who slowly nodded, she didn't like using her parents to solve her problems as she was a grown adult. Her parents weren't famous celebrities per say but they were well known in Vegas in their respective careers and philanthropic efforts not to mention they had some powerful friends. Such as the Sheriff who Savannah's father had gone to high school with. However Casper seemed to think that name dropping their parents would help her case, not to mention help prove she didn't kill Mr. Jacobson.

"Yes they are and please feel free to call our father, I assure you he will be more than willing to provide proof that he's paid Dr. Wilde's tuition over the years and despite your suggestion that my client did this for financial reasons feel free to look at her bank statements. "

"We will." Brass replied before tuning to Savannah. "You must been angry about the lawsuit? These malpractice suits have a tendency to follow doctors around for their entire careers and for a promising doctor like yourself, it would have put a dent on your nice carrier to have that black mark on your record."

"I felt sorry for him. All his hopes and dreams for his son died when I cut off Blake's leg. I knew he was angry with me and there was nothing I could do to get his forgiveness or change what had happened. I went to his house because he called me and said he wanted to talk about me, I know I shouldn't have gone without my attorney present but he pleaded with me so I went. I figured that if I heard him out it may allow him to get some closer as I have accepted the fact that I have to live with the fact that I cut off his son's leg everyday. But regardless of this lawsuit and the black mark that it will leave on my file and no doubt follow me my entire career, I did what was necessary for my patient." Savannah stated in a weary manner. "I did not kill Mr. Jacobson because of money or to protect my career."

"Then why did you kill him?" Brass demanded.

"I didn't! I was trying to save his life!"

"Captain Brass my client will not be answering anymore of your questions, she has explained what had happened and you have no real motive for why Dr. Wilde would want to kill that man. You will probably find her prints of the murder weapon which Dr. Wilde had explained that she was using the knife to try and save Mr. Jacobson's life. She has explained that she held no ill will toward him and that she had no real reason to kill him. Piece of advice, you may want to try and find out if you have anymore other potential suspects. So if we are done yet, I'd like to take my sister home."

"Not yet. We still have some things to confirm as down here we follow the evidence and not some story conducted by a panicked lawyer, so your sister is going to be sticking around for a while." Brass stated before getting up and leaving the room and once he did, Savannah leaned her head against the cold metal table.

"I can't do this Cass, I just can't." Savannah quietly murmured.

"Right now the police are stretching as they only have enough to show reasonable doubt and even then it's not much. They have the knife and that's about it but we can explain why your prints are on it. I can discredit all of their motives, you had nothing real to gain from Mr. Jacobson's death."

Savannah grimly chuckled as she lifted up her head. "Except for the fact that the suit will be dismissed after this."

"Yes you have a point but you, along with Copeland and the hospital were willing to fight this lawsuit and more than prepared to go to court because you did nothing wrong and had no reason to settle with Jacobson."

"I don't want to go to jail Casper." Savannah wearily replied and her brother reached out and squeezed her hand. For the briefest moment it made Savannah feel safe.

"Savvy, I will not let you end up going to jail. You have a strong enough case and I believe in you and at worst the cops will hold you for several more hours before they decided if they are going to charge you. Unless they are really over zealous I doubt that will happen but if they do you'll be arraigned and I will make sure you get bail. If we get that far, mom and dad will put up the money for bail. I am prepared for the worse but I promise you Savannah it will not get that far. The first witness is always the first suspect and the cops have jumped the gun a bit but there will somebody else who also had a motive as guys like Jacobson will have made some enemies in his time. I know all of this is scary but I promise I will have you home in a few hours and we can get forget about all of this."


End file.
